Of Blood & Mates
by twilight85fan
Summary: The Pack is requested to take in a 'special' girl. Sam is concerned about taking on the additional responsibility and its consequences. But the decision flows out of his hands when Paul imprints on her. But what is so unique about her? Will her uniqueness cause trouble for the pack? How will Paul react to it all?
1. Chapter 1

Note: Hey! I'm glad you are checking out my story and hope you like it. If you do, please be a sweetheart and follow/favorite or review.

Disclaimer: This story is purely a work of fiction. All recognizable characters from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. The plot and OCs belong to me. Resemblance to any person/story is purely coincidental and unintended.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Sam, this is serious and your help is really required here." Nana said solemnly.

Sam was deep in thought. Was this extra trouble really worth it? Sure it involved a human or half human or a human with superpowers but it involved vampires. They were born to kill vampires. But was the extra responsibility of a teenage girl really worth it?

They were in the middle of a meeting at Sam's place. Nana had requested to see him. She had a request and a situation. She wasn't related to any of them but had known the elders and was aware of their legends and also that they were true. She was 'special' in her own way. But this wasn't about her but her granddaughter who she couldn't look after anymore because of her age and illness. And the girl needed some serious looking after. And so here she was, requesting Sam to take the girl in after having spoken to the elders. They had said it was solely Sam's decision since he was the Alpha and they couldn't really protect the girl the way the pack could.

"I understand, Nana, but this is not an easy decision. My pack would be under tremendous stress if I took this up." Sam said as he rubbed his palms on his thighs. Emily placed her hand on his shoulder.

The pack was there as well except for the few wolves who were out patrolling.

"Yes but this is what you do! You protect humans from vampires!" Nana said indignantly.

"Yes but this is different. You claim your granddaughter is special but you won't tell what's so special about her," Sam challenged.

"The less you know the better", Nana sighed as she said it.

"I disagree. I need to know everything if I am to take responsibility of her."

Nana was deep in thought. She desperately needed their help for her granddaughter and they were her best bet for keeping her protected. She was unique and her uniqueness was her bane. Nana needed someone to take care of her and she needed to hand her over soon. She had been critically ill for about a year now and she didn't know how much time she had before she would leave her granddaughter for her journey to the Spirits. She couldn't really bargain. She had to close this deal now.

"OK but promise me that if I tell you everything you will take her in." Nana looked Sam in the eye solemnly.

Sam's brow furrowed. Should he? Shouldn't he?

"I can't promise that. I would need to talk to my pack about it since they would have to work to keep her safe as well." Sam wasn't going to give in to her terms.

Nana kept staring at him as she let his words sink. He was being prudent no doubt but she didn't really have enough time or patience to give him credit for that. He was obviously a great Alpha who took his pack into consideration the whole time. He was a good man, she thought as she looked at the scars on his mate's face and the love in his eyes as he gazed at her every time. She knew this was the best choice for her little girl.

"How about I get her here to meet you all and then you decide?" Nana looked at him hopefully.

Sam sighed. It was very difficult to turn down an old, fragile woman who was asking for his help. His duty to his pack and to his land kept him from taking any rash decisions but he knew he would have to give this a chance. His pack had good men and boys who would give their lives to protect a human.

"How about you come over for dinner? Let's meet up for dinner tonight." Emily said happily. She wanted to help this woman who was the age of her grandma. She could bet her granddaughter was equally sweet.

"Alright then, let's meet tonight." Sam gave in.

Nana beamed and got up to hug Sam and Emily. She thanked them before leaving to go back to the small motel where she had left her sleeping.

"So? Was that a yes or a no?" Colin asked confused because he couldn't make out anything from that conversation.

Everyone present had been quietly observing the conversation. Sam did have the authority to take the decision and just tell them about it but he was a considerate and kind man and alpha and they respected him for it.

"It's a definite maybe." Sam answered and walked out to join the others in the woods to let them in on the meeting.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that he is going to meet the girl and then decide." Emily supplied as she got busy with breakfast.

As soon as the smell of food surrounded them, the guys forgot all about the meeting and crowded around the kitchen.

Sam was replaying the events to let the wolves on patrol know what had happened and could possibly happen. They may very well have a teenager on their hands and lands very soon to protect and care for.

"How is she 'special'?" Jared enquired.

Jared, Paul, Leah and Embry were the ones on patrol.

"I'm not sure. She wouldn't tell me and then offered to tell me only if I promised to take her in."

"Isn't it suspicious?" Leah pondered. This Nana woman seemed to be really rushing it.

"Of course she's _rushing_ it. She is old and she needs to be sure her granddaughter is taken care of after she's gone." Embry said with a wolfy eye roll.

"And what better people to leave her with than the mystical protectors of our tribe," Paul thought sarcastically as he decided to take one last lap before ending patrol.

"Yeah, how does she even know about us?" Jared inquired.

"She is friends with some of the Elders," Sam answered. "Actually she knows all of the Elders of the council." He said thoughtfully.

"Hmm...OK. Let's find out what's so great about the girl tonight." Paul thought as he headed off to phase.

The other wolves also decided to call it a day as soon as the other wolves took over the patrol.

All of them were lost in their thoughts though. This could go either way: either really well or extremely bad.

* * *

AN: Please do review to let me know if this seems interesting and worth reading. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: A big thank you to all who have followed and favorited this story. It's very encouraging.

Thanks to the reviewers:

rissbenzo- Nope, no cheating here. It is a completely different story and the idea is new for me as well. The 'special' thing is more supernatural than anything else. She is unique and the following chapters will reveal what it's all about.

NiqueMo(Guest)- I think I didn't put it right in the summary. She isn't crazy just supernaturally unique. Of course it's kinda difficult to relate to anything supernatural but that's what makes it fun! Thanks for sharing your thoughts and the encouragement. :)

Guest- Thankyou!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Paul cursed as he stepped out of his truck. He wanted nothing more than to eat and sleep. But now they had a serious conversation ahead of them all. Why couldn't things be easy? Or just not any more complicated?

He shook his head as he opened the door to the house.

The pack and the Elders were already there. Sam had renovated and expanded his small place to accommodate a bigger kitchen and dining place since so many people ate there on daily basis.

Paul entered to see everyone talking in hushed tones very unlike the way it usually was; noisy and boisterous. He quickly spotted the woman who was the cause of all this, Nana. She seemed tense as well but probably not as tense as Sam, who was with the elders, talking.

He couldn't spot the girl though but when he focused he could smell her and what a smell it was! Absolutely alluring, it called to him.

"Sit down, man, before Sam makes you." Embry said.

Paul opened his eyes to realize he had closed them in pure pleasure. He also noticed how his pack brothers seemed to be struggling with something, especially the younger, non imprinted ones.

"Where's the girl?" Paul asked trying to be casual but he was extremely aware of the goosebumps on his skin.

"Emily took her upstairs after some of us lost control." Jared answered looking meaningfully towards Colin, Brady, Allen and Zack.

"What happened?" Paul was intrigued. "Is that what's special about her?"

"I'm not sure about that but her scent is...beguiling and the boys had a tough time keeping their hands to themselves and that's when Kaira, the girl, got really uncomfortable and was taken away." Embry answered.

"Hmm..interesting."

"Sam, do you want to talk now or should we have dinner first?" Emily asked. She was worried about the girl. She had been absolutely terrified when the boys almost squished her between them. She seemed like a sweet girl but she was awfully quiet and preferred to answer simply by shaking or nodding her head. Emily had to take care of her since none of the other imprints were invited because no one knew what this girl could do and nobody took chances with the imprints.

Sam frowned as he contemplated. The elders too had a hard time suggesting anything when Sam had asked for their opinion. Now Sam decided to simply take a vote. Some of the young boys had trouble with her and it would be extremely difficult to keep her in the house if they reacted like that each time they saw her. Kaira, too seemed extremely uncomfortable with the arrangement. She was polite but when Sam had been alone with her and asked if she wanted to stay with them, she had quietly shaken her head. It was clear she didn't want to be there but Nana was adamant. She said Kiara was just a baby and couldn't decided for herself.

But all this could wait until after they had all seen and met the girl and had the delicious dinner. He would probably take the best decision on a full stomach.

'Let's eat. Boys, I want you to be on your best behaviour. I am going to get Kaira and I don't want any trouble." Sam said sternly and they nodded.

Paul was anxious to see her and he attributed it to his being curious about her. What was all the fuss about?

"Ok then." Sam proceeded to the guest room where she had been taken.

All eyes were riveted to the door upstairs where they knew she would emerge from.

The younger wolves were trying their best not to breathe in her scent as they saw her coming down the stairs quietly. She literally didn't make a sound.

Paul stood up when she had descended the steps and was standing near a chair. Her smell was even more appealing now that she was closer. He looked her over. She was small, maybe five feet but her chestnut hair was long. She had her head down so he couldn't see her face completely but he was pretty sure she wasn't bad looking. She exuded a healthy pink glow and her presence commanded attention.

"Kaira! Come and sit, dear." Nana ordered and she was quick to motion to the chair between Sam and her.

Kaira seemed hesitant but reluctantly pulled the chair back. Paul noticed how small and soft her hands seemed to be.

Most people had taken their seats but Paul was still staring at her and standing.

"Paul? Sit." Jared said as he patted the chair next to him.

Paul frowned as he saw Jared sitting in front of Kaira and motioned for him to move so he could sit opposite her.

Jared just shrugged and moved. Maybe he wanted to size up the girl.

Everyone started serving but Kaira's hands stayed on her lap and her head remained lowered.

"Kaira, you know you need to eat. Throwing a tantrum won't help you." Nana warned her gently.

Of course everyone heard her.

"I would consider myself blessed if my children were to throw a tantrum like that." Emily whispered and Sam smiled.

Paul was still watching her and he noticed that she knew his eyes were on her.

Her hand movements were hesitant as she served herself. She still didn't look up though and that troubled Paul. Why couldn't she look up just once?

Everyone else was making light conversation even Nana was talking to Billy and Sue but Kaira focused on her food.

Paul was eating as well but his eyes were glued to her. The way her fingers picked the fork and the way she wrapped her lips around her food, chewing slowly and gulping.

Sitting right in front of her, he saw her features almost completely. She had a cherubic face. Round and child like but her features were beautiful. He hadn't seen her eyes yet but her lashes though not very long, were thick. Her lips full and red, her complexion was unlike any he had ever seen, so luminous. She wasn't pale at all. In fact, she was about two shades lighter than him but her cheeks were pink.

The more Paul stared, the more he wanted to know what her eyes were like.

And that's when she lifted her head, sensing his continuous stare.

Paul sucked in a breath as golden brown orbs met his hazel ones. A bright light seemed to illuminate in his mind before some visions played before his eyes; visions of a future...with her.

Everyone went quiet as they witnessed the imprint. Kaira was just as affected.

She seemed to have trouble breathing. Her eyes were wide, her fork forgotten.

"Kaira..." Nana placed her hand on her arm.

And just like that the spell was broken but before Kaira could turn to look at her, she fainted, almost falling off the chair but Sam supported her and Paul growled.

A vicious, loud, menacing growl.

"MINE!"

* * *

AN: And there it is! They are imprinted. Thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Thanks to all those you have followed and favorited.

Twin68: Oh My GOD! Hey! How are you? I thought I lost you as a reader! So SO SOO good to hear from you! :D Glad you like the story as for what's special about her that attracts the boys... we will find out when Paul does.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Well, now we don't need to take a vote." Emily said as she looked at Sam and smiled a little smugly.

Paul had been furious when Sam touched her but he had backed off, allowing Paul to take care of her. Paul had moved to her side immediately, picking her up and checking for nonexistent injurious, making sure she was fine. He then proceeded to take her up to the room again leaving behind a confused Nana who didn't know whether to be relieved or furious.

She knew that now that the wolf had found his mate in her granddaughter, she would forever be safe and looked after but did she want Kaira to be mated with a supernatural creature? Not so much. It would ruin any chance of a normal life for her.

She sighed as she sat down. Fate was at work and there nothing she could do about it.

Sam looked her as he addressed her.

"We'll look after her now. I take her in."

Nana nodded sadly, knowing that the moment had come when she would have to leave her girl behind, amongst strangers. She knew Kaira would probably hate her for it. She would be against her plans but Nana knew it was for the best. Especially with the danger she was in. She would now have to go back and take care of things to prevent any one ever knowing of her whereabouts. She had hoped to say goodbye though. But Kaira wasn't conscious and the temperamental, possessive wolf was with her. She decided to just leave. It would probably be easier this way.

Kaira was mad and confused. She had no idea why her Nana suddenly wanted to visit her old friends and why she had to come along. She knew Nana wouldn't want to leave her behind but why did they have to go to Washington? She didn't ask questions because she knew she would never get answers.

Anyways, they did get to Washington and then to La Push. She was left to entertain herself while Nana went to meet her friends. She was glad she wasn't forced to accompany her. But her luck ran out when she had returned and told her about the dinner invitation.

Kaira wasn't fond of meeting new people. They made her uneasy. And with good reason too. She couldn't fathom why the boys had almost crushed her when they suddenly surrounded her at this Sam's house.

She knew exactly what they were and what they were capable of. It scared her but she knew her Nana would never walk her to danger. She sure was grateful to Emily, who had shown her to the guest room to keep her away from all those silly boys.

Kaira had lived a lonely life: her Nana being her only constant companion. She had been home tutored and not all her subjects were the conventional ones.

But she didn't mind. She knew of her 'condition' and also that being alone was probably best for her.

Her Nana took care of her and she loved her but for the last few months, she could see that her health was failing. She worried about her but Nana just waved it off.

Nana had raised her well. She knew how to take care of herself but she wasn't keen on it. She had always preferred ordering in and shopping online to actually going out. Her Nana didn't mind but recently she had been pushing her to get out a little more.

Kaira was aware of the world and its ways but mostly through the shows and movies she watched, having little to no other interaction with ordinary humans. The kind of people she did interact with, made her uncomfortable. And she knew she needed to train well if she had to live without her Nana. It was something they had talked about. It scared her but she had to admit that the independent streak in her wanted to do things on her own as well.

She had decided to stay low and out of everyone's way. She was polite but didn't talk.

And then there was this intriguing but annoying guy who wouldn't stop staring! She didn't have to look up to know he was staring at her the whole time and when it got super annoying, she decided to give him a stare down so he'd look away. How impolite was it to stare at someone eating anyways!

But her world seemed to go blank before a lot of images flashed before her eyes. He was in every one of them. It confused her and made her head fussy. She could feel an urge to reach out and touch him but before she could do that, darkness took over. She had been overwhelmed by the experience. It was nothing like anything she had ever experienced and she had her share of experiences.

Now that she was coming to her senses, she felt hot. Not uncomfortable but a good kind, the kind that made you want to snuggle up into and that's what she did except it wasn't a blanket she had snuggled into but something rough covered with fabric. She moved her hands and became aware that she was actually pressed into someone's t-shirt covered chest. The person was cradling her almost like a baby.

She looked up to see the same eyes that had caused so much havoc.

They stared at each other not really making a movement before she cleared her throat and tried to move out of his iron grip.

He grunted but let her go, maintaining physical contact though.

Kaira heard the front door close and she just knew it was her Nana leaving.

She rushed to get up and ran down the stairs, the strange man on her heels.

"Nana!" She called out when she saw her opening the door of the car.

"NANA!" this time it was a frantic call as she ran towards the car but her Nana just blew her a kiss and put her palm to her heart before driving off.

"Nana, NO!" Kaira screamed as she understood what was happening. She was being left behind. Kaira just knew that her Nana was not coming back for her and it terrified her. The man had put his arms around her to prevent her from running after Nana.

Paul watched as she tried to get out of his grip even as she cried out for her Nana. She was beginning to cry and Paul could feel her anxiety and fear but he couldn't let her go.

"Nana..." Kaira cried as she slowly sank to the ground.

Paul allowed her to sit down even as he still held her.

"Shhh" he whispered soothingly as he rocked her. He wanted nothing more than for her to calm down.

Everyone watched as Nana drove away and Kaira wept. They knew it was best to leave her alone with Paul before he ripped their heads off. He needed to calm her down himself.

"We better get going now. Thanks for dinner, Emily. Let us know if you need anything." Sue said as the Elders decided to leave.

Emily nodded with tears in her eyes. She had a feeling Nana hadn't prepared Kaira for this moment.

Sam put his arm around her. She was a kind soul and he knew she wouldn't be at peace until Kaira had calmed down. But she needed time too. Her Nana had left her to fend for herself.

* * *

AN: Thoughts please!


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Thanks to all who have followed and favorited this story.

Thanks to the reviewers:

XxMoonlitShadowxX – Hi! Thanks, I'm glad to know you like it. Hopefully. You will continue to enjoy it.

Twin68: Of course I remember you. And Thanks so much for saying you will stay with me. We interacted well when I was regular with my updates. :) I'm happy to know you don't mind waiting. Things have been busy. I wasn't well for quite some time and that didn't help. My 2016 wasn't very good; I do hope for better things this year. Yeah, I remember you mentioning your girls. You must be so proud to see them doing well for themselves. I guess it would be a little lonely now though. But you know, my mom always tells me that you should raise your kids like the birds do; they feed 'em, they teach 'em to fly and then they let them go. That's just how life works I guess. I wish you the best of everything in life; good health, happiness, love and prosperity! :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

It took some time for Kaira to stop crying but when it started raining; Paul decided to take her inside. He tried to pick her up but she resisted and wiped her tears before getting up. Paul was a little disappointed she didn't allow him to carry her but then she clutched his arm and started walking back to the house. Paul was worried about her but took comfort in the fact that she seemed to seek comfort in him.

They walked back to a quiet house. Everyone had left. It was just the Uleys and them.

"Come on in, dear. You should change before you get sick. I think Nana left your bags here. Sam, would you take them up please?" Emily said hesitantly. She had wondered why Nana had to bring two huge bags for dinner but now she got it. She was going to leave her with them.

Kaira looked at the bags and started crying once more. She covered her face and sat on the couch. She didn't think her body would be able to take much more and she knew she was close to collapsing again.

Paul was right beside her and stroked her hair and let her cry into his arm.

Emily handed a bowl of ice cream to Paul who looked at it in confusion before Sam pointed to Kaira.

Paul nodded as he took the bowl.

"Hey, you need to eat. You didn't finish your dinne; How about some ice cream now?" Paul asked as he held the bowl in one hand.

Kaira hiccuped as she tried to control her sobbing. She didn't want to pass out in their house again. She was aware she had to keep eating to prevent any more fainting spells. She had to stay strong and healthy.

"May I use the bathroom?" She asked in a melodic voice and Paul was a goner. He loved her voice. He hadn't heard it until now. She had screamed before but that's a totally different thing but this was her speaking normally for the first time in the evening.

"Of course! Come, I'll take you." Emily said as she smiled kindly.

Paul and Sam watched the girls leave.

Sam chuckled when he saw the look on Paul's face. It was as if he had hit the jackpot!

"She's amazing." He said dreamily.

"Of course she is." Sam agreed.

"But why did she leave her? And like that?! I mean did you see the way she cried? And that woman just drove off!" Paul was angry now. Why would anyone leave Kaira like that?

"It's...it's complicated. I can't tell you yet. But I will..," Sam said when Paul gave him a hateful look," when the time is right. It's for the best."

Paul frowned. So Sam knew why what was happening was happening but Kaira didn't and most importantly he didn't. He didn't like that.

He opened his mouth to argue but Sam was already looking at him.

"Look, I will tell you. You deserve to know but not now. Let Kaira settle down. You get to know her, make her comfortable. And when the time comes, maybe you will find out everything yourself, if not, I will definitely tell you." Sam promised and Paul knew he would keep that promise so he simply nodded his head.

It had only been about twenty minutes since Kaira was gone from the room but Paul was restless. Sam chuckled when he saw how restless Paul was even as he pretended to watch the television.

Paul stood up to greet Kaira even before she came down.

She looked absolutely adorable in polka dotted pyjamas, a t-shirt and a black sweater. Her eyes were downcast though and she came and sat beside him silently.

Emily sighed as she sat down beside Sam and took a bite from his bowl of ice cream.

"Let me get you some more ice cream, this is one has melted." Paul offered.

Kaira shook her head and took the bowl. Paul looked at her in confusion and then she met his eyes and said in her soothing, quiet voice, "I like it that way."

Paul nodded as he stored that information to memory and got his own ice cream.

They sat in silence, watching the T.V.

Paul would sneak looks at Kaira but she did not acknowledge them. She ate her ice cream and when she was done, she took the bowl to the kitchen.

When Paul tried to help her, Emily shook her head sternly and Paul understood. She needed to become comfortable in the house. She was going to be living here now.

"May I be excused?" Kaira asked her eyes downcast.

"Yes, you must be tired. Go sleep." Sam answered. He felt sympathetic towards her. Now she was an imprint as well. She was part of the pack, the family.

Paul got up on instinct wanting to follow her but this time Sam shook his head.

Paul huffed but sat down.

"Goodnight." He said wanting, needing to hear her voice.

Kaira was already on the first step but she looked back and nodded before going up.

"She isn't much of a talker." Emily mused.

"Maybe she just needs to settle in and then she would be more comfortable around us." Paul said. He refused to believe that wouldn't let him hear her voice all the time.

"You should get comfortable too now, Paul. It's late and you have an early morning shift." Sam said. He knew it would be impossible to get him to leave. The first few weeks are the toughest. The wolf needs to feel assured that their mate is safe and content and has accepted them. She seemed to have accepted him but she wasn't happy and that would have Paul on edge. Another reason not to mention everything else about her, that would make him flip.

Paul looked gratefully at his alpha.

Emily soon handed him a light blanket and a pillow and Paul made himself comfortable on the huge couch.

Paul found his limbs hanging off the couch in the middle of the night. The uncomfortable position woke him.

But he was in for a treat when he saw Kaira sleeping on the inside of the couch, clutching his right arm. He smiled widely as he took in the peaceful look on her face and adjusted himself so he would be comfortable without crushing her.

* * *

AN: Thoughts?


	5. Chapter 5

Note- Thanks to everyone who has followed and favorited this story. It is so encouraging and I'm glad you all like it!

Thanks to the reviewers-

XxMoonlitShadowxX- Thank you! :D

Twin68- It is extremely good to know that you really do like my stories. :) And you are a great mum! Thanks!

lightbabe- yup but she probably wouldn't be able to leave her behind then.

DJDragon1- Thanks!

kitty-kasey- thanks!

orangeporqupine- Thank you! :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

Kaira woke up on the same bed in the guest room that she had left in the middle of the night to find a better place to sleep.

She wasn't comfortable with being alone in the strange, new room and had gone down only to come across the man who made her feel safe.

She saw that he was sound asleep and had quickly made herself comfortable beside him. Sleep had found her immediately. But why was she in this room now?

"Oh, you are up! Aunt Em is calling you down for breakfast. Come soon!" A girl about her age poked her head in the room and was out before Kaira could respond.

Kaira got up. She examined herself. She felt different even though she was sure she didn't look any different. She decided to wash up before going for breakfast.

She carefully chose her clothes and then made herself presentable before heading down.

Kaira heard a lot of different voices and didn't like it. She hesitated on the stairs.

"Kaira? Come down and eat, sweetheart." Emily said when she noticed her on the stairs.

"She's cute! Did Uncle Paul really imprint on her?" asked a very curious seventeen year old Claire.

"Yes he did. And I think it would be best if you don't call Paul 'uncle' around her." Emily whispered back.

They were already half way through their breakfast. Paul had to get up early for his patrol but he had looked well rested and radiant. They knew why of course; his imprint had slept beside him.

But she seemed hesitant now. She was still on the stairs. Emily decided to bring her down herself but then the door opened and in walked Paul after completing his shift.

He walked in to see Kaira on the stairs. Her head low, her body taut with tension.

"Good morning, Kaira!" Paul called out cheerfully as he moved to take her hand and get her down.

Kaira didn't resist. She was hungry and he was here. She could sit beside him and eat.

Paul's chest was puffed with pride as he walked his imprint to a chair and sat her down before sitting beside her serving her a bit of everything.

Everyone stared at them with their mouths open. Paul had never _ever_ served any one before. He was the kind who stole food from other people's hands and plates, not serve it to them. But he hadn't imprinted before either.

While Paul wasn't bothered by the stares, Kaira was extremely uncomfortable.

"What are you looking at?" Paul said sharply and everyone looked away.

He noticed Kaira hadn't touched anything on her plate yet. The bacon, eggs and toast remained untouched.

"What's wrong? You don't like it? Do you want something else? We could go out and eat." Paul offered worriedly.

Kaira hesitatingly pushed the plate away while Paul looked on hurt and took another plate and put some fruits on it instead.

When Paul still looked on in hurt, she leaned towards him and whispered," I don't eat that," pointing towards the egg and bacon, "I'm a vegetarian."

"Oh" Said Paul and Emily together.

"I am so sorry! I didn't know. Can I make something else for you? What would you like?" Emily asked flustered. She had not anticipated this.

Kaira shook her head and while still leaning into Paul said," I like fruits. I have them for breakfast."

"Are you sure?" Emily asked concerned.

Kaira nodded and Emily let it go. She would look up recipes for vegetarian dishes now. With the pack eating there, she hadn't really cooked anything without meat in a long time.

Paul was still watching her when she suddenly turned to him and said sternly," eat!" and just like that Paul's worries vanished and he ate. He made sure to fill her plate with more fruit when she was done with the first helping. He was ecstatic when she didn't refuse and ate up.

Once breakfast was done and people started leaving, Paul knew he would have to leave to go to work. It dulled his spirits but it was a necessary evil. Now that he had found her, he wanted nothing more than to pamper her with the best stuff, the best experiences and those sort of things were expensive.

He got up to say goodbye to her, she was washing her plate in the kitchen.

"Hey, I have to go to work but I will see you for lunch in a couple of hours." Paul said miserably.

Kaira panicked. What would she do here, in the house?

"May I come along?" She asked again in that quiet, melodic voice. Paul understood that it was her normal tone and it would make him do anything she asked.

"Sure but won't you get bored?"

Kaira looked up at him with her pretty almond shaped, brown eyes and shook her head vigorously.

Paul chuckled. "OK then, come along."

Kaira beamed at him as she hurriedly caught hold of his shirt and pulled him down and placed a kiss on his cheek before running to her room to get her bag and something warm.

Paul stood bent over and stunned.

Emily laughed at him before making a show of straightening him up.

He placed a hand to his cheek and felt the wetness of her kiss there.

He heard her come down with a small backpack, waiting for him.

He couldn't wipe the smile of his face. Hell, even if someone punched him he would still be smiling.

"Take care you two and be on time for lunch!" Emily called as they walked out.

Kaira turned and nodded in acknowledgement.

* * *

AN: Thoughts please!


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Thanks to all who have added this story to their follows and favourites. It is extremely encouraging.

Thanks to the reviewers:

orangeporqupine: Ya, just a little tit-bit about her. Paul is totally smitten.

XxMoonlitShadowxX: Thanks so much! :D

Twin68: I am so glad you like it! You have read almost all of my fics and I love that you take time out to review. Thank you! Oh and your questions about Paul's work will be answered in this chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

Kaira's nose was pressed to the window as Paul pulled his truck out of the driveway and it stayed there until he got to his work place.

Kaira hadn't been to too many places and so La Push was new to her. She made sure to take in all the details even though it was mostly forest and roads with light traffic. Her Nana had taught her to always be aware of her surroundings.

Kaira sighed as thoughts of her Nana crept into her mind. Paul looked at her but they had reached his workplace and so he got out to open her door.

Kaira stepped out, feeling excited and apprehensive at the same time. She wanted to explore but was afraid of getting lost or meeting any more new people.

"Come." Paul said as he smiled at her and held his palm out for her to take.

Kaira glanced up before reaching for his arm rather than his hand and wrapped her arm around his.

Paul grinned. He liked it.

They stepped inside and Kaira quickly realized it wasn't a small office space but a workshop. She saw at least six women who were working on different products. She looked around to find that they were working on hats, blankets and other items of clothing.

They didn't stop there though and Paul had walked them to an office space which was not crowded with furniture. There was a medium sized desk with a chair behind it and a laptop and printer on it and a huge couch on the other end. There was another door in the office and Kaira thought it probably led to a washroom. The floor was carpeted and Kaira quietly stepped out of her footwear to walk bare foot on it.

Paul was settling in and had switched on the laptop and was looking at some papers.

"Make yourself comfortable, Kaira. I'll be back in ten minutes."

Kaira nodded as she watched him go out with those papers in hand. The office had huge glass walls and Kaira could see him talking to the women she had passed by.

She looked around for a while but then decided to sit as she waited for him.

Paul had to prevent himself from looking back since he knew if he paid her too much attention in the office it would lead to gossip. He didn't want her to be the subject of it although he could already hear the murmurs. Paul had never brought any random girl to his workplace. If his pack brothers visited, only then would their imprint visit but anybody else was a complete no-no.

Paul respected his work greatly and when the time had come for him to choose what field he would like to pursue, he had gotten into the time old business of weaving waterproof hats and clothing. The Quileute craftsmanship was noteworthy and he decided to keep it alive. All his products were handmade and that made them special and expensive. He did pretty well for himself. He had no liabilities and lived in the house his parents had left him.

Paul returned to his office to find Kaira sprawled out on the floor. He was amused but decided not to comment in case he made her uncomfortable.

Kaira knew he was in the office. She had discovered that she could make out his presence easily. She liked that. He could never creep up to her. It made her feel safe.

"Would you like something to drink?" Paul asked as he poured himself some black coffee.

Kaira wrinkled her nose at the strong smell of caffeine filled the room. It wasn't bad, just strong.

Paul chuckled. "I take it you don't like coffee?"

Kaira looked up and thought about answering with words or just a shrug. She chose to shrug.

"Hmm." Paul responded as he sat down on the floor as well.

Kaira looked up at him with her chin on the ground. He had never seen anything more adorable.

Paul smiled lovingly at her as he brushed aside her bangs to prevent them from getting in her eye.

"How do you like it here?" Shrug.

"Sam and Emily are nice, aren't they?" Shrug.

"Am I nice?" Kaira stiffened a little before offering a small nod.

Paul beamed.

But before he could ask any more questions, a howl sounded and he knew he had to check it out. He had to make sure no leeches ever came anywhere close to her.

Kaira tensed when she saw Paul get up quickly after the howl.

"What is it?"

Paul looked surprised that she would ask.

"Some trouble in the woods. I will be back really soon but I need you to stay here, OK? I will send someone to look after you but I have to see what the problem is, OK?" Paul asked seriously and Kaira was a little confused and scared about having someone else with her but she nodded. She knew he needed her to agree.

"Good girl." Paul said as he patted her head and she looked at him annoyed before moving out from under his hand.

"I'm not a baby." Paul heard her muttering when he had left the office.

"Well, she does have fire under that calm and collected surface." He thought as he rushed to phase in the woods.

Jared, Quil were on patrol and Colin and Zack had joined them after the howl. They had picked up the scent of a leech, a nomad. They wanted him surrounded and hence had called for help and to warn the other wolves to be on alert.

Paul told Colin to go look after Kaira.

"If you so much as think wrong, I will rip you to pieces," was the last thing Colin heard before he phased.

* * *

AN: Thoughts please! And any new names that you see around the pack are some of the new wolves of the pack. I have already written a couple of chapters and that will make it easier to post updates. I'm already working on another story (Paul/OC). The idea just came to me one day and I couldn't stop writing. Have already written a couple of chapters but won't put it up until it is close to completion or completed to prevent any delays in posting due to writer's block.

Do review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Thanks to all who have favorited and followed this story.

Thanks to my two reviewers-

Orangeporqupine: Thank you for sharing your thoughts!

Twin68: Mope, Cullens are not around. They have moved away. They may make an occasional appearance though. Yeah, I looked that up. Usually it's they work in a garage so I thought they needed some other profession. :D

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

Kaira had taken the liberty of grabbing a sheet of plain paper and a pencil and sat doodling. When she was alone she started thinking about things she didn't like and decided to keep her mind busy.

"Shit!" Colin cursed as once again he felt the immense urge to grab her and kiss her senseless. The way she was lying on the floor made him want to take her there and then. Of course he knew of the consequences and also that Paul trusted him not to fool with his girl or he would tear him limb to limb much like a vamp.

Kaira stiffened when she heard someone curse. She straightened herself carefully.

She saw one of the same guys who had attacked her before.

"Uhh..Hi?" Colin said unsurely but Kaira just backed up and decided to stay away from him.

"Look, I'm sorry about the other day. It won't happen again?" It came out as a question because even Colin didn't know if it wouldn't. It was hard to control his urge but he wondered why he felt that way. She wasn't his imprint and he had hadn't felt like that towards any of the other imprints. They were more like family, sisters. But he knew he wasn't alone and some of his other pack mates had felt the same way. Her smell was just so enticing. It made him want to do unmentionable things to her, with her. He closed his eyes and cursed some more under his breath.

It was going to be a long wait until Paul turned up.

* * *

Paul was the one to attack and finish off the vampire. He was anxious to get back to Kaira. He knew instinctively that she wasn't comfortable but he also knew that Colin wouldn't do anything stupid.

As soon as they had burned the body, he hurried to get back.

Colin sighed in relief when Paul walked through the door. Paul stiffened though when he couldn't see Kaira even though he knew she was in the same room.

He frowned but Colin motioned with his head towards Paul's desk. He walked around it to see her hiding under it and making little birds with paper.

"Kaira.."

Kaira stopped as she heard the husky voice she had begun to love and feel comfortable with calling her name. She looked up to meet her favourite pair of eyes and loved the easy smile Paul gave her and held out his hand.

But wait, he had left her in the same room as that silly boy.

Kaira huffed as she got out from under the desk without Paul's help.

Paul frowned but understood why she had done that when she gave him a stinky eye and then looked towards Colin and put her hands on her hips in a very," what are you still doing here" kind of way, silently sending her message across making Colin squirm and make a hasty exit.

"I take it you weren't too pleased with the company?" Paul asked innocently only to be met with a tilt of the head and raised eyebrows. Paul chuckled when he thought about how well she could express herself even without words.

Kaira wasn't amused though and made to leave.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

Paul watched as instead of answering she just walked towards the door swinging her hips. He was mesmerized by the way her body moved fluidly and her hair fell on her bum, doing a little dance with every step she took.

"Kaira.." Paul whispered as he reached her and swung her around to hug her.

Kaira hesitated for just a moment before hugging him back but then she stiffened.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked when he noticed how she had gone rigid.

She removed herself from his embrace before moving her hands over his arms and face and turning him around as if checking him for something.

"What's wrong?" He asked baffled by her behaviour.

Kaira looked him dead in the eye and whispered ,"vampire."

Paul felt the blood drain from his face. She knew he had confronted a vampire but how?

His question was answered when she wrinkled her nose.

"You can smell them?"

She nodded.

"Have you ever faced one?" Paul could feel himself shaking as he imagined her fragile form in front of one.

Kaira hesitated and didn't meet his eyes any more. She was ashamed of what she was. She wasn't a normal girl. She closed her eyes as memories flooded her mind. Cold, stone like hands on her waist, grabbing her, holding her against her will; ice like lips on her neck, caressing her even as she recoiled from the touch but they never cared and continued to smell her and touch her before baring their teeth and...

"Kaira...Kaira!" Paul panicked as he watched her get lost in her thoughts before she started whimpering and shaking before she collapsed in his arms.

Paul panicked as he picked her up and held her close. He could hear her heartbeat. It had calmed a little now that she was out cold. But what had caused this? She had faced a vampire. He knew that for sure now. It was those memories that caused such a reaction.

Paul cursed as he heard the murmurs get louder when he carried her out to his car and decided to leave her in Emily's care while he bathed to get rid of the smell of vampire.

He was deep in thought all the way to Sam's house. Why did she know about them and vampires? And he decided he had to know what made her special. He had to talk to Sam about it. He had to know. He couldn't just let this pass. How could she smell a vampire?

* * *

AN: Thoughts please!


	8. Chapter 8

Note: Thanks to all the followers and people who have favorited this story.

Thanks to the sweet and kind and amazing reviewers:

orangeporqupine- I don't doubt that for a minute! :D

XxMoonlitShadowxX- Thanks! Nope, not a hybrid.

Twin68- Thanks! Yeah, it's not completely fair of him to keep it from Paul and it _is_ true; if it were Emily, he would definitely want to know.

Guest- Answer in next chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

"What happened?" Emily asked worriedly when she saw Paul carrying a passed out Kaira.

"She passed out. Where's Sam?" He asked as he took her upstairs to her room.

"He's at Billy's. He is renovating the house."

Paul ran a hand over his face. He would wait until later to talk to Sam. Billy was a lonely man and he wouldn't take Sam away from him just then. Ever since Jacob had left, Billy was in silent mourning. He never said a word but everyone knew how he felt with all his kids gone to live their lives; leaving him in the hands of other people; capable people but still.

His phone rang and he cursed. He had work to attend to.

"Go, I will take care of her. Come back later." Emily assured him. She knew asking him to leave would make him anxious so she asked him to be back in the same sentence.

Paul nodded gratefully as he answered his phone and made his way out. He would take care of his work and be back real soon, he thought to himself as he tried to calm down and focus on work.

* * *

Kaira felt something cold against her forehead and got up flustered.

"Shhh..It's OK. You are fine. You just fainted. I think it's because you didn't eat much. Come now, sit up." Emily said as she helped the young girl sit up.

Kaira felt sweaty and dirty.

She looked up to meet Emily's kind eyes. She got up and walked towards the bathroom after picking out her clothes.

"Come down once you are done, OK Kaira?" Emily was worried about her.

Kaira nodded before proceeding to take a shower.

Kaira headed down after her shower. She felt exhausted. All the memories made her feel tired and drained her energy.

Emily had already prepared a meal for her and set it on the table.

"Come Kaira, sit." Emily invited her

She did sit but as soon as she saw Paul wasn't there, she felt uncomfortable.

"Hi, I'm Colin, I was with you today. Sorry we didn't start off on the right foot but can we start over?"

Kaira eyed his outstretched hand warily but before she could decide to shake it, the phone rang distracting them all and making Kaira jump.

"Hello? Oh, yeah, she is right here." Emily said into the receiver before motioning for Kaira to come over.

She was confused for a second but came up to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Paul!" Kaira whisper yelled into the phone.

Paul chuckled as he heard the enthusiasm. He couldn't stop himself from calling her to see if she was all right.

"How are you?"

"Where are you?" Kaira asked desperately. She did not feel good without him. She knew she was depending on him a bit too much but she _needed_ him.

Paul sighed." I'll be there soon, OK? Don't worry and please eat a proper meal and how about I take you out when I get back?"

Kaira nodded and Emily chuckled.

"He can't see you, sweetie."

She blushed before whispering a "yes" into the receiver and hanging up quickly.

Emily noticed the sweet smile playing on her lips as she sat down to eat. She pushed a plate in front of her and watched satisfied as she dug in and finished the meal in no time.

Once she was done, it didn't take much to make her angst-y again.

No matter how hard Emily tried to distract her, she didn't open up or calm down. In fact, as soon as the boys started piling in at different times for food, she started fidgeting an awful lot and Emily excused her.

Paul was just as anxious to go back and see her. As soon as he was done with all the important work for the day, he had handed over the keys for someone else to lock up after him.

Paul raced to his truck and sped it to Emily's.

He could hear most of the guys in there and he growled as he thought of how uncomfortable she would be in there. No wonder he was so restless.

It was no surprise she wasn't anywhere to be seen when he entered the house.

As soon as Emily spotted him, she motioned up and that was all the permission he needed but before he could race up, he heard the door open and soft steps before Kaira and he locked eyes and the biggest smile lit her face and she flew down the stairs and straight into his arms.

Everyone watched in amazement as Kaira clung to Paul. The girl who was absolutely closed up and unwilling to let any of them in was extremely different when it came to Paul. Sure, imprints were supposed to be like that but this was very intense. Maybe she wasn't able to control her emotions because she was young and felt out of place here.

Paul smiled in bliss. It was pure heaven. Her trusting him like this made his wolf purr in happiness and pure, unadulterated love. He had never felt anything as strong and compelling as this.

He sure had never been greeted like this ever. It made his heart swell with love. He closed his eyes as he buried his face in the nape of her neck. Her skin was so soft and smelled really good. He knew he would never get over this. He didn't want to.

Kaira felt at home in Paul's arms. It was the only time she felt safe and secure as if nothing could touch her. No nightmares could plague her. Nothing evil would ever breathe down her neck as long as her Paul was near.

Paul felt Kaira stiffen in his arms. He concentrated on what caused the change.

He heard and smelled it then.

Jacob and his imprint were visiting them.

* * *

AN: da dum da dum! Thoughts?


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Thanks to all the lovely people who have followed and favorited this story and me.

Thanks to the reviewers who took the time out to share their thoughts-

xntichrist: That's a good thing, right? :D

Maeve: Thanks!

Eve: Thanks!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9

Kaira let out a small growl as she pushed Paul behind her and crouched as if to attack.

Everyone looked at her in shock but then the door opened in a swift movement as if someone was in a hurry to get in and they saw Renesme walk in, her eyes zeroed in on the girl crouched in front of her.

"Kaira?" Paul asked worried. He was taken off guard when his petite and delicate imprint had pushed him and watching her in the current position made it obvious she felt threatened.

"Renesmee! What's wrong?" Jacob came up behind her. Something had gotten into her and before he could stop her, she had jumped out of his still running car and hurried over to Emily's place. Sure she hadn't seen any of them in a long time but she had been rather nervous about meeting them before. He then saw the scene before him.

Paul was behind a small girl who looked ready to pounce on someone; that someone being his own imprint, who was taking deep breaths.

Kaira let out a growl which sounded more like a cat purring than an intimidating sound.

"Kaira, what's wrong?" Paul asked coming in front of her although he thought he had some idea.

Kaira didn't say anything just motioned with her head towards Nessie

"Kaira, that's Renesmee; Jake's imp...girlfriend." Paul clarified.

Paul watched as Kaira straightened up but went completely still. He could also see Jake holding back Nessie. Everyone else was just watching in surprise the scene that was unfolding.

Suddenly Kaira looked Paul dead in the eyes and said just one word but it was enough to break his heart.

"Traitor."

With that she turned and ran up to her room.

Paul sucked in a breath as he tried to grasp what was happening.

"What just happened?" Seth asked.

Jake had managed to take Nessie to the kitchen. She seemed hungry all of a sudden. He was extremely curious about Paul's imprint though. Seth had called him and told him about her and he had been intrigued. It seemed like a good time to pay everyone a visit. It had been some time since he had been back to the Rez and he was sure his dad missed him. Nessie, being the sweetheart she was, agreed immediately to accompanying him here. It was a good way to escape her controlling family too.

Before Paul could go up, he saw Kaira coming down dragging her bags.

"What..where..what are you doing? What happened? Kaira, please tell me? What's wrong?" Paul asked appalled.

Kaira jerked her head up to meet the eyes of the person she thought was everything she needed to stay safe and feel loved.

Paul actually stumbled back when he looked into her eyes and they weren't the soft brown color but they seemed to be lit up and changed color to a golden red.

"What's wrong is that you all are traitors! What's wrong is that my Nana obviously trusted all of you and here you are consorting with vampires!" Kaira did not scream and she wasn't loud but her words cut through the air and everyone heard them loud and clear as if they were said to each one personally.

"Honey, you have it all wrong..." Emily tried to console her and make her understand but Kaira just shook her head.

"Thank you for your hospitality but I think my time here is over." She said with finality in her voice which shook Paul to the core.

"Kaira, please listen to me! Let me explain!" Paul pleaded.

"I need to be alone. Leave me alone." Kaira looked him straight in the eye and Paul felt as if his Alpha himself had ordered him and he whimpered as he watched her walk out, dragging her bags behind her.

"What the hell is happening?" Quil asked concerned.

"Paul, go after her!" Emily said panicking. She was new to the area, how would she know where to go.

"No, I can't, she doesn't want me to." Paul said miserably as he sat down with his head in his hands, pulling at his short hair.

"Seth, go keep an eye on her; be discreet." Jake ordered.

Seth nodded before heading off.

"She can smell us?" Nessie peeked from the kitchen curiously. She hadn't met any humans who could smell them.

"You! It's all because of you!" Paul thundered as he stood up but Jake was quick to shield Nessie.

"Paul.." He said in a warning tone but Paul was growling and shaking.

Nessie cowered behind Jake. Paul had always scared her and she was aware of the damage the wolves could do.

"What is going on?"

Everyone turned to see Sam standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Sam.." Emily went to him with tears in her eyes and explained everything to him.

"Hmm.. I knew there was a chance of this happening at some point but I didn't know she would smell Renesme; not that I knew you guys were coming." Sam said thoughtfully as he glanced at Jake.

"We wanted to surprise dad and everyone." Jake said. This was so not going the way he had imagined it.

Sam only nodded.

"Paul, you have to remain calm. She will come around."

"Come around? COME AROUND? You did not see the look she gave me, Sam, and it was like she ordered me to stay away from her and I felt like I had to obey, like I do with you! It was..I can't even explain!" Paul said despondently.

"That is interesting.." Sam was deep in thought.

"Look, just tell me what's going on with her. Please, Sam , please. I _have_ to know."

Sam looked at his brother, the bad tempered wolf who was almost in tears as he requested him for information.

"Did something happen earlier today?"

"Yes, after I had got back from the hunt, I went straight to her at the office and she could smell vampire on me and she had fainted. I had left her here with Emily." Paul answered Sam.

"Hmm" Sam was deep in thought as he tried to figure out how best to explain to Paul, without upsetting him further and making him ruin his home that his imprint was a siren to all supernaturals.

* * *

AN: You know what's sad? When people with "stories" titled "Help!" get more reviews than I do.

DO share your thoughts! I'd love to hear them. Thanks for staying with me and welcome to new readers!


	10. Chapter 10

Note: Thanks to all who have added this story to their follows and favourites.

Thanks to the reviewers-

lightbabe: Thanks for the review!

Scratch1892: Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it.

orangeporqupine: Thank you!

Happypinkbutterfly: Oh, he's going to be possessive and _over_ protective. :D

Miami12: Mine too! Paul is definitely my favourite. Thanks for the review!

Guest: Thanks so much!

SmallLittleCageBird: Thank you!

I hope all of you continue to enjoy this story!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

Kaira was distressed beyond words. She didn't know what to do. She knew she had to get out of the house but what now?

She wasn't really used to being on her own and making her own decisions even though it was a welcome change and she had always imagined what it would be like.

"OK, so I could try and contact Nana or I could just go back to Yuma and..." She frowned," And what? Attract all that trouble again?"

Kaira let out a small frustrated scream as she dropped her bags on the road.

"Come out! I know you are following me!" Kaira said while looking right in front but she knew someone had been following her ever since she had left Emily's house.

"Look, I need some help right now so could you _please_ come out?" Kaira looked straight at wolf Seth in the woods, who had frozen when he realized she knew he was following her.

Seth phased and quickly put on his clothes before coming out.

Kaira eyed him warily.

"You aren't going to go all weird on me, right?"

"No! I would never!" Seth said but he knew it was easier said than done but obviously he would give it his all.

"OK, could you, would you...is there a place around here where I could stay?" Kaira asked a little hesitantly. She didn't really know if this was the right thing to do but she needed time to figure things out.

"You could come back to Emily's?" Seth said hopefully.

Kaira gave him a look which would freeze a lesser being.

Seth shuddered as she picked up her bags and continued walking.

For a small girl, she could really intimidate when she wanted to.

"All right, I can take you to my place or show you to a motel." He said as he came to stand in front of her to prevent her from going any further.

Kaira huffed as she let go of her bags once more.

"Motel."

With that, Kaira continued to huff and walk and Seth being the good guy he was, picked up her bags and shuffled after her.

* * *

"She's a what?!" Paul couldn't believe his ears. He was shaking and Sam was glad he had pulled him to the forest before having this conversation.

"A siren who attracts all supernatural creatures." Quil supplied helpfully. Jeez, Paul really was slow.

Paul growled before he punched Quil and phased immediately after.

How was this even possible? He had never heard of anything like this before.

And she wasn't even with him at that moment! How was he going to protect her if he wasn't with her?! Vampires showed up all the time! Hell, one was there in the morning!

"Paul...PAUL! Stop that and calm the hell down!" Sam wasn't using his Alpha voice but he would if he didn't listen.

Paul trying his best to gather his thoughts but he just couldn't. She was in constant danger. And why would her _Nana_ leave her there? More importantly, why hadn't Sam told him anything?

With that thought, he lunged towards Sam who let him fight him to drain his anger and energy. Paul was a tough fighter though, the best among them. He was strong and surprisingly very methodical when he was in attack mode. Sam was having a hard time defending himself.

"You better stop him, Sam, before he hands you your glorious alpha ass." Jared watched as the two wolves continued trying to get to each other's neck.

Paul was enraged beyond words and in his opinion Sam was the guy who had caused his imprint harm by keeping information about her from him.

"PAUL, STAND DOWN! NOW!" Sam had to use his voice ultimately to prevent from being slaughtered by his own pack brother.

"Why? Why, Sam, why?" Paul couldn't really think straight. All he wanted in that moment was to be with her and find out what her _condition_ entailed. As usual his life was going from a ten to a one on the happiness radar.

"Hey, we've all had it rough, bro. Don't isolate yourself." The ever helpful Quil intervened.

"Where is she?"

"Seth is checking her into The Daffodil motel." Seth had managed to get the information across to Sam before he had to drag Paul away after trying to stall for as long as he could.

Paul ran off in the direction of his mate.

"Paul, she isn't in the right frame of mind. Just give her time." Sam suggested.

Paul grunted his acknowledgement before leaving.

What Sam doing telling him what frame of mind his Kaira was in? He already knew what she felt like. And Seth! Why did he have to send him? Couldn't he send one of the imprinted wolves? Jared or even Quil? But no, this was Paul's life and he wouldn't be allowed to catch a break! He thought bitterly.

He stopped just before he reached the motel and phased and made himself decent before going in.

"May I help you, Sir?" The lanky man behind the reception desk asked looking him up and down.

"I'm waiting for someone." Paul said as he sat on one of the couches in the waiting area.

He knew Seth would smell him there just as he could; him and Kaira.

He rubbed his forehead. If he were human he would have had a major headache by now and his blood pressure would be pretty high too. But he wasn't and neither was his Kaira.

His hand tightened their hold on the arm rest and he could feel it protesting under his strength.

What the hell was that kid doing in the room with Kaira, anyways? It shouldn't have taken so long.

Just then he saw Seth stepping out of the elevator, his eyes meeting Paul's.

Seth sighed. He thought his sister was difficult and moody but Kaira could beat her in both the departments at that point of time.

One moment she was thanking him and smiling gratefully which made his insides a little gooey but as soon as he mentioned that she should talk to Paul, thinking of him mostly for his own benefit, it would keep him in check, the chick turned totally cold and gave off hostile vibes.

Paul was going to be a moody, angry, temperamental, not-to-be-messed with wolf for as long as Kaira stayed away from him.

Awesome.

* * *

AN: If you are reading, please follow/ favorite _and_ review!

Let me know what you thought of this chapter please!


	11. Chapter 11

Note: Hi! Sorry for the long wait; lots of work and hence the delay.

Thanks to all who have followed and favorited this story.

Thanks to the awesome reviewers.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11

"Paul, go home and rest." Jared said worriedly.

Paul had been keeping an eye on Kaira. Once Seth had filled him in on everything that had happened and how she wouldn't even hear his name without getting upset, Paul had ordered Seth to leave. If she didn't see him, she didn't need to see any other single wolf.

He did stay behind and sulk. Everything had been going so well and then _Jake_ had to show up. He was glad he had stayed with Sam. Not that anybodyelse had left with Jacob. Seth was closest to him and even he hadn't visited them in some time now. How could he stand the stench of vampires day in and day out anyways? Arghgh..Paul shuddered.

He could hear her showering and then getting settled, watching T.V., ordering food...food, he was hungry but he couldn't leave her.

Sam had given up trying to get him back. He knew if he ordered him to stay away from her it would only cause a lot of trouble and bad blood between them, affecting the whole pack in the process.

Now at around two a.m. Jared had been sent to try and convince him to get some food in him and rest.

"Paul, come on man, you still have work tomorrow. Look, I'll make you a deal. You go eat and rest and in the meantime I will personally look after Kaira. I won't move from here and if there is any sign of trouble, I will howl for you, OK?" Jared was trying his best.

Paul didn't bat an eye lid.

"You are no good to her tired and half asleep on your feet and starving. Imagine she changes her mind and comes out to find you and she's talking to you seriously and your stomach growls or maybe you just suddenly drop to the ground and snore! What do you think she'll think of you?" Jared was desperate. It wasn't just his pack brother but his best friend who had always looked out for him. Most people saw him as just the temperamental, numb skull who could only feel rage and be bitter but Paul had been with him through some tough times and he for one was very proud and happy to have him in his life. He knew if it were Kim, Paul would lay down his life before he let any danger touch her. He would do that for anybody really since they were the protectors, it was their job, they risked their lives every day but with Kim he knew he would do it willingly, not as an obligation.

As Paul peeked through Jared's thoughts, he understood how worried Jared was for him. Of course the whole pack was family but Jared, he was Paul's favourite and Kim was like a sister.

"All right, I'm going before we have a weep fest right here." Paul grumbled in his head before he got up and shook out his fur.

"Oh and dude?" Paul turned to look at Jared,"Please take a nice long shower with something that smells really good. We don't want her dropping to the ground either." Jared grinned as Paul rolled his eyes before running off.

* * *

Kaira couldn't sleep. And it wasn't an everyday occurrence. Sure sometimes she had those weird dreams but she never trouble _sleeping_. But here she was, with her eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling, where she could swear she saw Paul's face intermittently.

She frowned as she realized how much she actually missed him.

"I haven't been here a week and am already inviting trouble. Maybe Nana was right in getting rid of me. All I do is get in trouble." She grumbled.

She switched on the T.V. simply because she dreaded the silence. Just as she was getting drowsy, the screen flickered catching her attention.

She rubbed her eyes and was about to switch it off when _his_ face appeared on the screen. She saw the same red hair, the wide forehead, piercing blue eyes which had captivated her at one point of time and his smile...She had loved that the most about him. He seemed a completely different person when he smiled and so handsome.

But soon that smile turned sinister and it didn't enthral her any more. It scared her. It made her see how much older he actually was and how easily he had fooled her.

"Kaira..."

Kaira woke up with a start. She had fallen asleep and it took her a few minutes to realize that she had been dreaming. She was trembling and she didn't like that he had that kind of hold on her. Was it just a dream or did he actually reach out to her? Had he figured out where she was? Maybe her Nana told him?

No, no she wouldn't do that. Nana knew exactly how she felt about him.

Was he using his powers then because if he was, she wouldn't be hard to locate. She knew he had things that belonged to her and it would be extremely easy for him to locate her if her Nana's spell wore off. But Nana was really good and she never failed. That was why she was highly respected among her kind and it was indeed the reason no one questioned her when she had decided to move with her precious granddaughter. They usually stuck together for protection.

Kaira was hyperventilating. She was alone in a strange place, staying in a motel alone and all these thoughts and questions didn't help her one bit. She wished she could feel safe again.

She knew who could help her with that but she was still upset because she thought he had betrayed her trust.

She moved towards the bathroom to wash her face and calm down but her blood froze in fright when she heard a knock on her door.

* * *

AN: If you are reading, please follow, favourite or review.

Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

Note: Many thanks to all the people who have followed and favorited this story and me.

Special shout out to Crytal-Wolf-Guardain-967 for doing everything! :D

Thanks to the reviewers-

For chapter 10:

orangeporqupine- Sorry to disappoint but it was more of a filler chapter.

Totteacher- Yep! According to Greek mythology that's what they did. Let's see what Kaira's powers entail.

Chapter 11:

Twin68: Updated...now! :D Let me know your thoughts.

Crytal-Wolf-Guardain-967: Thanks! Hope you like it! Let me know!

Guest: Thank you! Hope you continue to like it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12

Paul knew something was off. Just as the thought crossed his mind he heard Jared howl. This couldn't be good. He had been in bed for what two? Three hours? And already something was wrong.

But he was not going to debate going. He got up and ran into the woods before phasing. He picked up from Jared's mind that he had seen someone in her room. A woman.

Paul's heartbeat increased. Kaira didn't know anyone here. He knew for sure none of the imprints would be out at this hour without their wolf. So who could this be?

Jared and Paul had the same name in mind.

Renesmee

* * *

Kaira was extremely scared. There was no reason for anyone to be there at that hour knocking on her door.

She tried to ignore it. Maybe whoever was at the other side would go away? Maybe they'd think she was asleep?

"I know you are in there. I promise I just want to talk. There's no need to be afraid of me."

Kaira was puzzled. Who was this woman?

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm Renesmee. We met at Sam's today? I already mentioned I just want to talk to yo..."

Before she could complete her sentence, Kaira heard her inhale a sharp breathe.

She then heard loud, hurried footsteps.

She could hear hushed voices. Two different male voices and the female's, Renesmee's. Then it seemed two other footsteps and voices joined in. Kaira was scared out of her mind. What was she thinking coming out here by herself? This was obviously a bad idea.

There was shuffling on her doorknob and then the door opened.

Kaira quickly hid under the bed.

She noticed that the voices had quieted down and footsteps were moving away from her room but someone had obviously broken in her room.

She peeked from under her bed and saw two large, bare feet. It was dark so she couldn't see much else.

"Kaira?"

Kaira screamed as someone peeked under the bed and called out her name. Her head hit the edge of the bed as she scurried to get out and hopefully make a run for the door before the person could stop her.

But her plans were foiled when two warm, long arms grabbed her waist and pulled her into an equally warm, large, naked and muscled chest.

"Kaira.." Paul whispered her name like a prayer and she shivered in his arms but quit fighting him. He felt her erratic heartbeat calming down just a bit and she was taking deep breaths now. She knew it was him.

Kaira knew it was Paul as soon as he whispered her name. In her fear, it took her longer to recognize him. But once she did, his familiar scent, his warmth, his body felt like home to her. She drew comfort from him. Gradually she relaxed in his arms; her breathing returning to normal, her heart no longer thumping in fear. Her protector was here.

Paul was absolutely pissed. Dumb Jacob couldn't even keep an eye on his woman. Renesmee and Jacob were at Billy's, who was absolutely ecstatic upon their arrival. But somehow after they got comfortable and caught up with Billy, Renesmee had snuck out; her curiosity getting the better of her. She was dying to find out more about this girl. She followed her scent, it called to her. It was easy to locate her. Renesmee knew she wouldn't get much time before the wolves would know her plans.

She tried her best to divert them by zigzagging through the forest but she knew it was only a matter of time before Jake would find her.

Alas, it was Jared who had howled to call the attention of the pack or Paul specifically.

Renesmee was not going back after coming all this way so she knocked on her door but the girl was frightened out of her skin, she could make out. Renesmee couldn't get her to open the door before Jared and Paul turned up.

Paul looking ready to maul her which scared her but Jared kept him in check. They were just beginning to question her when Jacob and Seth turned up as well. Jacob was scared, pissed and confused by her actions. He did try his best to save her from the wrath of Paul but he knew Renesmee had made a mistake, crossed a line by being a threat to an imprint.

Jared and Seth had intervened before things got ugly and Seth conveyed Sam's message that they were all to meet at his place for a pack meeting tomorrow. The imprints were welcome but it wasn't necessary for them to attend. Kaira had to be there, Emily and Claire would also be there, since most of the pack would be present as well, he thought the wolves would feel better if their mates were with them.

Jacob had hurried off with a reluctant Ness. She had been so close to talking to her one on one.

Paul didn't think he had it in him to not phase when the threat to his mate was standing right in front of him but it was one of Alpha's and pack rules state that you absolutely could not under any circumstances hurt an imprint. That and Kaira's palpable fear were the only things that kept him from ripping her throat out. He saw her only as a threat for a minute before Jared pointed out that she was an imprint too.

Paul felt Kaira shift a little and rub herself on him. He stiffened. _This_ he had not anticipated.

He felt the air shift around them when she tightened her grip around him, her nails digging lightly into the skin on his back. Her breathing was uneven again but for a totally different reason. He too was having difficulty breathing when he inhaled and smelled her arousal very prominently. His own grip tightened around her. She whimpered but not in pain and Paul closed his eyes as he rubbed her arms.

She barely came up to his chest but she was kissing whatever skin she could reach. Paul sucked in a harsh breath when she stood on her toes and flicked her tongue over his nipple which had pebbled.

She seemed to be pushing herself into him and Paul's arousal was very obvious at this point of time.

"Kaira..." She shivered against him as he whispered her name in sweet agony.

"Baby, I...we..can't..please.." Paul groaned when she rubbed her belly on his cock.

He pulled her away from him to prevent them from doing something she might regret later. He wanted her to be in the best of mood when they were together for the first time; not when she was scared and he was upset, not that it was what either of them was feeling right then.

Kaira's eyes were hooded as she gazed at him. Paul knew he would never tire of this look but he would never take advantage of her. He smiled softly at her and rubbed her cheek with his palm. She leaned into his touch but he could see she was tired. The day must have gotten to her.

He lifted her off her feet and carried her to bed, lying in with her and pulling the sheets over them. Kaira was out like a light within minutes. Paul smiled as he tucked her under him and swore to himself to never let her leave again.

* * *

AN: Thoughts please!

If you are reading and like it please follow, favourite, review or do all three!

Thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

Note: Thanks to all who have joined us to follow the story of Paul and Kaira!

Thanks for the follows and favourites.

Thanks to my awesome friend and reviewer-

Twin68: Thanks so much! Glad you like where the story is going. Here's the update.

I really loved writing this chapter and I hope you all will enjoy it as well.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13

Kaira woke up feeling relaxed but hot, slightly sweaty and extremely tangled in Paul who had hooked his arm over her and trapped her legs between his.

Kaira smiled as she heard his soft snores. He made her feel safe. She blushed at the memory of feeling his hard manhood against her, it turned her on immensely. She couldn't help but rub against it.

Almost as if he could hear her thoughts, Kaira felt him poke her just above her butt.

Slowly and carefully so as not to wake him, she turned in his arms so she could face him. He was still asleep.

She noticed how he seemed to engulf her in him completely. She loved it. He was still wearing just shorts. Kaira licked her lips as she stared at his chest. She looked at him tentatively before freeing her right hand and bringing it up to his chest.

She ran her fingers against his chest, fascinated by the smoothness of his skin and hardness of his muscles. She traced his buns carefully as if she was afraid to hurt him. Subconsciously, she pushed her core against his thigh and rubbed.

Paul groaned. Of course he had been awake. He woke up when she had first stirred in his arms. But he wanted her to continue her exploration but her smell and touch were too much now.

Kaira froze as she heard him. She looked up to see his eyes mirrored her own, hooded with lust.

She inhaled sharply when he rubbed his thigh against her wet core. Her eyes closed on their own accord. Her palm was pressed against his chest while her fingers dug into his chest.

She pressed her lips to it. Paul moaned as he felt her soft lips on his skin. His cock throbbed as he felt her wetness. He adjusted himself so he could see her. He lifted her chin and watched as she opened her eyes. Want and hunger so evident in them.

He pulled her up to bring her at eye level before staring deeply into her eyes and kissing her.

Kaira watched and it seemed as if time was moving ever so slowly as Paul lowered his head and pressed his lips to her. Kaira's eyes closed once again as she allowed herself to be lost in the touch and taste of him. He caught her upper lip between his and pulled before releasing it and running his tongue over her lower lip.

Kaira shuddered and bucked against him. Her clit seemed to be throbbing. She didn't have experience but she sure had read enough romance novels to know what was happening and understood her body's reaction and need.

Paul growled as his cock throbbed painfully. He wanted nothing more than to be buried in her depths but he knew it was too early and he could easily guess she was a virgin. All the imprints were.

Paul hitched her right leg over his waist so he could get closer to her wet core.

Kaira moaned loudly as she felt his hard member rub against her, only the thin fabrics separating them. Paul deepened the kiss, loving the taste of her, his tongue exploring her mouth hungrily even as he thrust against her.

Paul's phone rang and both of them stilled their movements although their breathing was ragged and their faces were close.

They stared at each other before Paul growled and picked up his phone from the bed side. This had better be important.

"What?"

"Paul? We have the pack meeting now. Come over soon with Kaira." Jared informed.

"Fine." Paul said as he hung up. He ran a hand through his hair and tried to calm down. The moment was gone and now he was worried about Kaira being in the same room as leech baby.

"Who was it?" Paul turned to see Kaira had straightened her clothes and was now sitting up alert.

"Jared, there is a pack meeting. We need to be there."

"Why me?" Kaira asked as she tilted her head.

Paul smiled at her. She looked like a confused puppy.

"All the girls will be there and you are part of the pack now. Also, you need to know everything."

Kaira watched as he started fiddling with his phone but as nonchalantly as he had said it, Kaira had a feeling this wasn't a casual meet.

"What's everything?"

Paul sighed. When did she start talking? Not that he minded it but right now he didn't really want to face all these questions. He knew she might have been responding well to him but as soon as she was reminded of what had gone down, she wouldn't be so pleased.

"Let's get there, OK?"

Kaira crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at his back.

Paul, feeling her stare, turned to see her glare. He winced.

"Look, I know you are upset but that's why it's all the more important for you to come to this meeting. Just...trust me on this, please?" Paul sat on his knees to reach her eye level and Kaira felt entranced. She knew she had a connection with him but to feel it work its magic was totally different.

"All right. But you'll have to answer some questions."

"On the way?"Paul smiled and pecked her lightly.

Kaira nodded and excused herself then went to take a quick shower.

* * *

Paul was slightly on the edge as he knew everyone would be there, Renesmee included. He took solace in the fact that Kaira even though she had made it clear that she wasn't pleased with the lack of information, had still clutched his arm while going to Sam's.

Everyone quieted down as they heard the two approach.

Kaira stuck behind Paul as soon as she felt everyone's eyes on her but she absolutely loathed one pair in particular.

"Kaira! Come here, have some breakfast. You too, Paul." Emily smiled as she took them to the kitchen to feed them.

Paul nodded gratefully. Emily was really perceptive and motherly.

She had now bought them some time to get settled.

Kaira was still clutching his arm and Paul sat beside her. He wasn't going anywhere else. This was his favourite place.

Shortly after they ate, they had to join the others in the living room. Emily had indeed eased some of the tension by small talk. Kaira was more relaxed than she had been when she first came.

Sam cleared his throat to get everyone's attention as Emily sat by his side.

"We are here today to welcome Kaira and introduce her officially. As luck would have it, Jacob and his imprint, Renesmee, have joined us too." Sam said as he nodded towards them.

Nessie was having a tough time controlling herself especially when the girl was so close to her and in a closed room no less. It was a good thing Jake had taken her hunting before coming here.

Jacob had a strong grip on Nessie. She was stronger than the average human. He really didn't want her feeding on one of the imprints. It would lead to complications he didn't even want to think about.

"Kaira, you already met most of the pack except for Jacob and Renesmee."

Kaira stiffened as soon as the vampire was mentioned. She could feel there was something different about her but she was a vamp no less.

"Jacob is the rightful Alpha of the pack and Renesmee or Nessie is his imprint or mate." Sam elaborated.

Kaira scoffed and crossed her arms, taking her hand away from Paul's arm for the first time since they arrived.

Paul's attention was divided between watching Kaira and Nessie's expressions and moves. One wrong move and he would end the threat forever.

"You have something to say?"

"Nessie.." Jake wanted nothing more than to take her back. She was trying to get Kaira to talk to her but this really wasn't the best way.

Paul growled and everyone was alert. He hated how she was taunting Kaira.

"Yes, actually, I do have something to say." Kaira said confidently and held her head high as Nessie looked intrigued.

"I don't think _Jacob_ should be called Alpha. He shunned his responsibilities and didn't want any part of this. It is _Sam_ who earned his place as an Alpha. _Jacob_ was merely born with the privilege. Even now it is Sam who is taking care of the pack and shouldering the responsibility of protecting La Push just like the ancestors would want not _Jacob._ " Kaira finished leaving most people shocked and stunned while Paul stared at her in awe which was mirrored in Sam's eyes as well. Emily was close to tears.

Jacob looked uncomfortable but Nessie was livid.

"What did you expect him to do? Give up his right to a life? Give up his mate?! Do you even know how hard it is for the wolves to be separated from them?"

"Ness, stop." Jake whispered. He knew she wanted to stand up for him but some of the things Kaira said had hit home.

"What _I_ or anyone else would have expected him to do was not leave his father behind in the care of other people who already have enough responsibilities of their own not that they mind taking care of such a good man!" Kaira said just as upset.

"You don't know anything!" Ness yelled as she stood up but Jacob was quick and held her back just as Paul stood up as well but Kaira wasn't having any of it. She stood right beside him.

"I know enough! I know how your mother manipulated him and used him as her back up! I know he kissed your mother and she returned that kiss and I know that your cunning vampire family didn't want to face the wolves and so signed a treaty with them since they wouldn't stand a chance against them!" Kaira recalled the details of what Paul had told her on their way over.

Ness growled as she struggled to get out of Jake's restraining arms but he picked her up and ran out before things got out of hand.

Paul had his arms around Kaira's waist. He didn't know what had gotten into her but she seemed impossibly hostile towards baby vamp.

"Well shit!" Leah said grinning.

* * *

AN: Okaaayyy...so what did you guys think? And am I doing something wrong? I'm often left wondering why I don't get reviews.


	14. Chapter 14

Note: Thanks to all who have followed and favorited this story and me. Thanks a ton.

Special shout out to my friend and awesome reviewer, Twin68. Thank you so very much! I can't believe you took the time out to review multiple times. It really means so much to me and I can hardly put into words how much I appreciate and value it. It was an amazing gesture and you are an awesome and amazing person. THANKYOU! :*

Thanks to all the people who took the time out to review. It means everything.

TridentGirl2001- Thanks so much!

lightbabe- Thanks and exactly! Nessie needs to realize that.

Orangeporqupine- Thank you!

WrittenByMe3- Thanks so much!

JularaVon- Good to know.

chelsnicole12- Thanks!

N.c- Thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy it.

Twin68- You are AWESOME! :D

* * *

Enjoy!

Chapter 14

"Oh Kaira!" Emily broke the stunned silence as she got up to hug the small girl who had shown more balls than anyone she knew. Of course Sam never complained but she knew that sometimes managing everything was a struggle. They weren't able to start a family even though she wanted to desperately. She didn't mind taking care of the guys, they were family but she did miss having the pitter patter of small feet. With Claire all grown up, they didn't have that any more. With the guys imprinting and trying to build their own lives and spending more time with their imprints, she knew if she wasn't careful she would have an empty nest syndrome.

Kaira seemed to have deflated now that she had got it all out. She had got all riled up when Paul had explained the weirdness of Renesmee. Sure, it wasn't her fault but her actions towards Kaira weren't doing her any good either.

Paul looked at Sam who nodded his appreciation and acknowledgement towards his imprint. Paul beamed and smiled right back.

He laid a hand on the small of her back and Kaira immediately leaned into him while Emily moved away towards Sam who cuddled her.

Most of pack had skittered away; the young ones never reacted well to emotional sequences. Leah stayed behind though as did Seth. He was sure he fell in love with her a little. Even though he had been a fan and follower of Jacob, with him moving away, he was definitely closer to Sam and the guys now.

"So much for an introduction." Leah muttered as she sat down to eat.

Kaira eyed her but didn't say anything. From what she had heard, Leah was bitter and sarcastic but she saw it as a good way to mask any other feelings. Kaira was perceptive like that. She didn't usually speak much but she observed and Leah seemed like she was battling herself all the time.

Kaira didn't feel sorry for her though. She was a rarity and a spirit warrior; definitely something to be proud of.

Soon they were settled and lounging but a howl went off warning them of the presence of vampires.

The four wolves stiffened. So did the two imprints. They knew what this meant; sending off their beloveds to battle the cold, heartless, lifeless leeches.

"I'll be back." Paul muttered against her ear as she shivered against the feeling of his hot breath.

"You better." Kaira whispered back as her hands tightened for a second against his on her waist before she let him go, eyes never leaving him.

"Leah, please stay here to take care of the girls." Sam said as she hurried out the door.

"Oh I have to pick up Claire from her friend's place." Emily said as she hurried out.

Leah grunted as she sat on the coach.

Another howl sounded and Kaira clutched Leah's arm.

Leah looked at her startled before groaning but letting the girl keep a hold of her arm.

* * *

The pack had taken care of the vamp quickly before dispersing. Just before they were about to phase, Seth couldn't hide his thoughts for a second and that was all it took for Paul to growl and take him down.

How dare he think about _his_ imprint, _his_ Kaira like that!

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Seth pleaded. He really didn't.

"Meant to what? For me to see what you feel about _my_ Kaira? She's MINE!" Paul roared as he bit into Seth.

"Paul, let him go. You know the guys can't help it right now. The more they are around her, the more they will get used to her. Let him up!" Sam intervened.

Paul bared his teeth and thought of all the things he would do if Seth or _any_ of the wolves thought about Kaira before moving away and running to get back to her.

Sam chuckled as Seth let out a "phew".

"You better watch your thoughts, kiddo." Sam warned and Seth nodded before going to phase.

Paul walked in to Emily's to see what he might have termed an adorable sight if Leah hadn't been in the picture.

"What?"

"Shh"

Paul shushed Sam who was trying to ask what was wrong and why he was crowding their doorway but he peeped inside and his jaw dropped.

Kaira was leaning on Leah's shoulder even as she still had a hold on her arm and Leah had her head over Kaira's and an arm over her left shoulder. Both the girls were dozing.

"Aren't they cute?" Emily asked as she grinned blindingly at them.

Both the guys nodded as they proceeded to come inside once they got over the shock.

Kaira stirred and opened her eyes and immediately found Paul.

"Paul!" She called happily as she got up to hug him, jostling Leah and making her fall on her butt in the process.

The guys chuckled as Emily tried to hide her smile and shush them.

Leah scowled at them before getting up to go home.

Kaira placed her hand on Leah's arm just as she passed her.

Leah stopped and looked at her in question.

"Thank you, I slept really well." She smiled.

Leah nodded before glancing at Paul before going on her way again.

Once she was out of the door, she smiled.

It had been a good nap.

* * *

Kaira stretched as she got up. She knew Paul was already gone. He had mentioned he had an early patrol and would leave early.

Kaira took her time showering and getting ready for her day. She didn't have any specific plans. It was raining and it seemed it wasn't going to stop. Kaira liked the rain though, preferably while she was curled up indoors with a cup of coffee or hot chocolate with some book in her hand and music playing in the background. She didn't really like getting wet.

However after having a light breakfast, she had the urge to out and explore a bit.

Kaira bit her lip just as she was about to cross the threshold.

Was it normal to feel this way? This kind of urge? Was it some kind of trap? Isn't this how people usually got into trouble? And given her experience and the kind of people who she had been surrounded with, she was not overreacting.

She shook her head refusing to let fear of the unknown grip her. She could handle herself. She had training and the means of protecting herself. She just didn't like actually using it.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she crossed over and locked the door behind her.

She walked in the general direction of Forks not really knowing her way around but she was pretty sure it was the way Seth had led her when he had taken her to the motel. Maybe she'd find the beach and just go for a nice walk.

After walking for about forty minutes, she did manage to find the beach. She was grateful she did not run into anybody from the pack though. They wouldn't be too happy about her being alone. But she needed to clear her head and just be with herself. She had been surrounded by too many people, more than she had ever in her life and while it was nice, she needed a timeout.

Kiara sat on a rock just watching the waves while the light rain trickled down her raincoat. She wanted to take off her shoes but knew she would be irritated with the wet sand sticking to her feet.

She smiled feeling calm.

Hardly any time had passed when she suddenly started feeling edgy like something wasn't right. She looked around to see if someone was watching her and although she couldn't see anyone she had the oddest feeling like someone was almost poking her.

Suddenly she found it hard to breath. She stood choking, trying to get air into her lungs which hurt with the effort.

Kaira fell to her knees coughing still unable to locate the source of the problem while feeling it all the time.

Kaira was gasping and thinking that this may very well be her end when she felt two strong, hot muscular arms wrap around her.

"Kaira! KAIRA!"

She looked into the panicked eyes of Paul and could feel the presence of other people around her but she was incapable of speech. She smiled a little smile before passing out completely.

* * *

Note: Thanks once again to all of you who reviewed. I was beginning to doubt myself but you guys helped immensely with that so thanks so much.

If you are reading please do follow/favourite and review. It's very encouraging.

Thank you for being here.


	15. Chapter 15

Note: Thanks to all you people who have followed and favorited this story.

Thanks to –

the newest daughter- Yes, the attack was due to him. Who he is and why he is doing it will be revealed in the upcoming chapters. Thanks for taking the time out to review. I really appreciate it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15

It had been almost a month since Kaira had arrived. Things were going well. They didn't mention the incident on the beach since it seemed to upset her. Paul was even more protective if that was even possible.

She had agreed to move in with Paul who was ecstatic. The Uley's were sad to see her go but they understood how much the both of them needed to be together. Of course, Paul made sure that she was with the other imprints at Emily's whenever they had to go hunt vampires.

Kaira got along well with all the imprints but she seemed to have taken a particular liking to Leah. Seemed like the Clearwater siblings were just as taken with her. Leah was more than cordial to her. She liked that Kaira didn't speak much like most of the other girls but she knew she was very perceptive.

Seth didn't, couldn't stop liking her more than he should and Paul had almost mauled him on more than one occasion for it. His thoughts were never sexual though. It was just pure adoration.

Paul was taking things slow and it irked Kaira to no end. Whenever she tried to take everything forward, he would step back, make excuses and never give in.

Frankly it was a big dent to Kaira's ego and self worth. She was beginning to feel like she wasn't enough to provoke him to take the next step. They hadn't officially talked about their relationship but with the way things were going, she thought it was implied that they were indeed in a relationship.

Kaira wasn't going to give up though. She knew Paul was trying to be a gentleman or something when he wasn't giving in and so she had taken it upon herself to push his buttons in any which way.

 _Snippets_

 _#1_

 _Paul had just come home from patrol and Kaira was in her room in his house when she heard him. He seemed to be in the kitchen but she knew he would come up to check on her and formulated her little plan._

 _Paul could hear Kaira in the house so he knew she wasn't sleeping and he decided to go see if she would want to hang out._

 _He opened the door to her room and his jaw dropped._

 _Just as Paul opened the door, Kaira turned around feigning surprise as she dropped the towel she had wrapped around her and gave him a nice show of herself in black lingerie. She even covered her breasts with her hands._

 _Paul growled lowly as he moved towards her to kiss her roughly, his hands moving over her body._

 _Kaira moaned into the kiss, her hands exploring him, his chest, his broad shoulders, intertwining her fingers into his hair and pulling making him growl as he pushed her onto the bed._

 _Kaira smiled as she thought she had finally succeeded._

 _Paul kissed her passionately. He traced her ear with his tongue making her shiver, slowly reaching her neck where he nibbled, sucked and licked._

 _Kaira shuddered and thought it would be her undoing. She could not survive this sweet torture. She was so wet she thought her juices would ruin the bed._

 _Paul had now reached the valley between her supple breasts. He uncovered her breast and was quick to take it into his mouth,_

 _Kaira writhed beneath him. The things he did to her. Wanting him to feel the same pleasure, she gathered her courage and grabbed his cock._

 _Paul's breathing faltered when he felt her small hands on him. His already throbbing cock was almost begging to be buried in her. As much as it pleasured him, it also seemed to jolt him out of the moment and he was quick to get up and leave the room before she could even blink and realize what had happened._

 _#2_

" _Damn!" Paul cursed when the button of his shirt popped just as he was getting ready to leave for a party in Forks. One of their friends from the school was getting married and Sam, Jared and Paul had been invited. Obviously they were taking their women._

" _What's wrong?" Kaira asked as she came to check on him while screwing her earring in place._

 _Paul showed her the button and Kaira smiled. She could take care of this._

 _She went to get her sewing kit after motioning him to stay put._

 _She came back and Paul watched in fascination as she expertly pulled the thread through the eye of the needle._

 _Kaira approached Paul and set about her business. Paul couldn't help but admire her._

 _Just as Kaira moved forward to cut the thread with her teeth, Paul felt the air change or maybe it was just him. But he saw Kaira pause a bit longer too. He saw her inhale his scent as she closed her eyes. It seriously turned him on._

 _As it was, she was making it really difficult for him to control himself, always pushing his limits._

 _Paul's hands gripped her shoulders but it was more to snap himself out of whatever spell she seemed to cast on him than anything else._

 _Kaira was left disappointed once again as he moved away murmuring something about getting late._

 _And so it went._

* * *

Paul sighed as he entered his home. It was a happy one though. Now he had something, someone to come home to. It satisfied him immensely.

But he paused almost immediately. He couldn't smell Kaira in the house. Her scent did linger in the air but it was older. It seemed like she hadn't been home for some time.

Before panic could grip him and incapacitate him, he quickly called Emily to know if she was there.

Emily was surprised since Kaira had told her that she was heading home after spending the day at her place, something about cooking a special dinner for Paul.

Paul's heart sank as he ran out of ideas about her whereabouts.

* * *

AN: Thanks for sticking with me for so long and it would be absolutely awesome to hear your thoughts so please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Note: Thanks to all who have followed and favorited this story.

Thanks to the reviewers-

orangeporqupine- Paul and calm don't really go hand in hand :D

Miami12- Sorry you feel that way but we get to know about Kaira and some important bit about her past in the next chapter so that should be good. Let me know what you think.

Twin68- Kaira was traumatized by it and some parts of her past scare her and she kind of blocks them out, like that dream she had when she was in the motel. It happened because someone has been trying to reach her, how and why that happens will be explained in the next few chapters. Nessie is being kept away especially after their last encounter, however she will be back but not soon I think. The next two to three chapters will be about Kaira, her past, the person reaching out to her and what her Nana has been hiding from her, kind of a big reveal thing. Thanks for your review. I love to hear what you think and it motivates me to write better. I hope I don't disappoint 'coz I'm quite fond of you. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16

Kaira felt as if she was floating but with a rock tied to her head. She felt lethargic.

She groaned as she tried to pry her eyes open. And she regretted opening them.

She gasped as she saw who was sitting right across from her.

Bright blue eyes seemed to take her in completely. His lips curled into a smirk as he took in her small quivering form.

"What...how?" Kaira was at a loss for words. Last thing she recalled was going to the grocery store in Forks to get some ingredients for a big dinner she planned to make for Paul. But was she able to get everything? She couldn't recall.

"You really thought you could get away from me, little K? Didn't I tell you once that I will never let you go? Did you doubt that?"

Kaira felt incapacitated. Too many questions and emotions troubled her.

How could he have found her? How did he get her here? What was she going to do? What was _he_ going to do? Why had he brought her here? Where was Nana? What was Paul going to do? Was he searching for her now? Did he even know she was missing? Did he care?

"Where am I?"

"You don't need to know that. You like adventures, don't you, Kaira?"

She watched as he moved closer to her. Her breath caught in her throat as he moved uncomfortably close to her.

"Well, be ready for the adventure of your life!"

"What do you want from me, Rasmus?" Kaira asked pushing her fears aside.

"Don't _you_ know what I want, K?" He took her face in his hands and Kaira felt her heartbeat quicken and not for a good reason.

"I thought I had made sufficient effort to prove my worth as your friend, your mentor, your...mate."

Kaira was stunned beyond words. Sure she had thought of him as a friend at some point of time but mate? As in life partner? Not really.

"What are you talking about?"

"We are bound for life, meant to be together." Rasmus said as he moved to sit on the bed beside her. He was ready to make his move and take the relationship where it belonged instead of listening to that old hag who wouldn't let him be with Kaira.

"Does Nana know about this?" She would have mentioned something to her if she knew about this; she could only hope.

"Oh she knows all right. Why do you think she tried to take you away from me? She thought I wouldn't be able to control myself and would claim you before time."

Kaira's eyes widened at this and when Rasmus moved closer she felt extremely uncomfortable.

"And maybe she was right," he said trailing his finger across her face, lingering on her lips before trailing her neck.

"You have grown to be very beautiful; more than I anticipated." He whispered in her ear.

"But what about Amanda?" Kaira was confused. She had always thought the two were together. They disappeared in one of his guest rooms a lot, especially during the night.

"Amanda? She doesn't hold a candle to you, my dear. But I like that you are jealous." He grinned at her.

"I'm not jealous. I just thought you were together." She answered honestly. The only person she cared enough about to be jealous was Paul. Paul. Did he know where she was?

"Did you inform anybody about taking me with you?"

Rasmus's gaze hardened.

"Nobody needed to know that I was taking what is mine."

"But I was living with..." She trailed off not really sure if she should mention who.

"I know who you were with, Kaira,those pathetic lowlife _wolves_!"

Kaira flinched as Rasmus got up and spat out his words.

Rasmus noticed her downtrodden look. He sighed and sat down beside her once again, rubbing her arms with his hands.

"Look, I know you haven't been out and about much, my love, but those wolves are dangerous and far below us to make any kind of association. You have to realize your true potential. You can't do that while you are with them but with me, you will reach the pinnacle of your power, I will make sure of it. You don't know what you are worth and capable of, K." He said almost tenderly but Kaira only felt discomfort.

She wanted to be back at La Push among people she had grown to love and trust very much. But she knew that she could not out smart Rasmus. He had been in her life forever and knew what she was capable of.

She would have to wait for the perfect opportunity before trying to make a run for it, after she figured out where she was.

* * *

 **La Push**

To say that Paul was frantic would be an understatement. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't think straight and Kaira's scent was nowhere except at Emily's and his house but it was stale. He had already alerted the pack so they could help him search for her but he did not find her and he did not like it one bit.

In the end he couldn't phase back, his anxiety being too much. The guys whined as his pain resonated. They wanted to help but they were in a fix.

They were still trying though, running through the forest and trying to locate any sign of her. Brady had gone to the grocery store to see if he could find out if anyone saw her and Seth was at Emily's in case Kaira tried to contact or came back.

They felt the familiar shimmer in the air as Seth phased, his thoughts jumbled.

"What is it, Seth?" Jared asked

"Kaira's Nana is at Sam's and.. and ..she has some ideas about where Kaira could be." He added uncertainly.

* * *

AN: Thoughts? Do review please so that I may know if people are actually reading this and if it is to your liking. Thanks.


	17. Chapter 17

Note: Thanks to all who have followed and favorite this story.

Thanks to the reviewers-

Jaayceemarie: Good to know! J And I totally plan on finishing all my stories, this included.

Oangeporqupine: Oh well, we can only hope it is before anything drastic happens.

Twin68: Thank you! It is good to know you have faith in me. That's what fuels my fire! :D Yep! Rasmus is kinda shitty. Hope you like this chapter! J

Nonny: Thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy it and sorry for the late update.

Cliffdiving101: Thanks! Hope you enjoy it.

persikka: Thank you! I hope you continue to do so! J

Sorry for the late update guys.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17

Nana looked up as her granddaughter's mate made a very dramatic entrance. He looked terrible. His short hair disheveled, his eyes tired, his muscles taut.

"What do you know?"

Paul wasted no time on civilities, too anxious to get Kaira back.

"I know who she is with and with a little help from you, we can find out where." Nana answered calmly.

Paul inhaled slowly to keep himself from phasing. He needed straight answers and fast.

"Who is she with?" Sam and Seth asked at the same time.

"Rasmus."

"Who the hell is he? And why did he take her?" Paul was shaking now.

"Paul, calm down." Sam warned.

"You calm down! Or wait, let me kidnap Emily and then I'll ask you to calm down." Paul stood nose to nose with Sam who was irritated but not really upset. They were all used to Paul tantrums.

"Why don't we all sit down and talk."Nana was tired and not really in the mood to put up with wolf drama.

"I'll start from the beginning. Kaira and I are witches."

The pack looks at her in shock except for Sam who doesn't bat an eye.

"You knew this?" Paul asks looking straight at Sam who offers a small nod.

"But she doesn't seem…witchy?" Seth asks quizzically.

"And I do?" Nana cocks a brow.

"No..no..I just meant…" Seth fidgeted not entirely sure what to say.

"I know..I know. You imagine them with those stupid pointy hats, and crocked noses, ugly riding a broomstick." She rolled her eyes.

"Get on with it. She is a witch, so what? She isn't the bad kind." Paul said impatiently.

Nana scrunched up her nose.

"I don't know how much you know about our kind but there isn't too much that is supernatural about us really or at least that is my opinion. From the early days witches were blamed for everything bad that happened; a newborn dies, someone falls sick suddenly, the crops are bad, the list goes on. But really, all of us draw our power from nature, from earth itself. We simply ask for assistance from Gods and Goddesses for our tasks. Spells are nothing but glorified, exalted prayers. It is all about channeling our inner energy and combining that with nature."

"Where does this Rasmus come in the picture?" Paul was trying real hard to be patient but he was extremely anxious and he was pretty sure it was the imprint connection. Kaira was anxious and he wasn't there with her.

Nana sighed loudly and got up to walk over to the window before talking again.

"He is a warlock. But before I tell all about him I think you should hear all about Kaira to help connect the dots."

She looked at Sam and Paul for confirmation and when Sam nodded while Paul remained deep in thought, she continued.

"Kaira is the daughter of a witch and a mutant."

The pack looked at her in disbelief.

"What? Never heard of humans who could do extraordinary things? Who had extraordinary strength?"

The pack looked at each other before silently shrugging.

"What could her father do?" Sam asked curiously.

"He had the ability to lure people to their deaths. That is why he was called The Siren."

"Why wasn't he categorized as a witch instead?" Seth asked inquisitively.

"Warlock. It was mostly because he didn't control elements of nature but people. He seemed to have a power over them. There were stories about him getting that from his mother, Kaira's other grandmother but very little is known about his past. Kaile and Ray met one day at the library and that was it for them. Ray had a pretty sheltered life as well much like Kaira because she too was very powerful and gifted. She would often lose control though and had to be kept hidden away." Nana said with pain in her eyes.

Seth placed a hand over her shoulder in comfort.

She smiled a small smile before continuing.

"Kaile and Ray were protectors of the highest order of witches and warlocks because of their abilities. The Royalty had married simply to retain the power in their bloodline but alas, they were never blessed with a child. Endless potions, spells, healers were unable to get them what they wanted most."

Nana breathed deeply before returning to her seat.

"So they made a decision to adopt. They left for the longest time before returning with a baby boy. They blessed him with powers and so did most other witches and warlocks. The ones who didn't were coerced to, some horribly so. The Royalty then lost respect but earned the fear of so many families. One could only wonder what a baby given so much in so little time would be like. "

Nana swallowed and Emily was quick on her feet and got some water for her. She smiled in gratitude.

"He was named Rasmus, Rasmus Walcott. He grew up normally and it wasn't until much later that he showed any signs of going over to the dark side. It was subtle things, the stubbornness, the whole attitude but he didn't harm anyone of our people. In fact, he saved some lives which made him popular and respected."

Nana said with disdain.

"He was only manipulating them. He wanted to be on their good side so later on he could get them to do what he wanted. He.."

"What did he want with Kaira?" Paul asked impatiently and rudely interrupting her.

"Let me guess! Kaira is powerful just like her parents and he wants to be with her." Seth said excitedly but recoiled into himself when Paul growled.

"Dots connected." Nana said somberly.

"So he has taken her away to…to…" Paul was trembling and Sam ushered him out before he could destroy his house.

Nana looked at the wolf and her heart went out to him but she knew he was the right choice for her young granddaughter. He would protect her. But would they find her in time?

* * *

AN: Hey! I am really sorry for the late update but I do hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know your thoughts on it. It would mean the world to me. Thanks!


	18. Chapter 18

Note: Thanks to all who have followed and favorited this story and me.

Thanks to the reviewers-

orangeporqupine: Thanks for the review!

TridentGirl2001:Hehe..Thanks! And I'm glad you love it! :D

Twin68: Thanks! Yes, that should be the case.

xoaddie: Thanks! Glad you like it! I had full intention of updating today and your review kind of propelled me into action

Sorry about the late and infrequent updates. Life just has a way of getting in the middle of everything. I just hope you don't give it up and will continue to enjoy it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18

Kaira was extremely ill at ease. Rasmus had left her for some time to tend to some business. She was too lost in her own thoughts and fear to think too much about it. Her mind raced with thoughts. She wanted to know whether they were looking for her, more specifically, Paul. What was going on in his mind? Would she be able to see Paul and everyone on the reservation again? What did Rasmus want from her? Would he force her into something she wasn't ready for? Did Nana know all of this? Where was she when Kaira needed her the most anyways?

Kaira rubbed her forehead, feeling the beginning of a horrible headache. She was afraid to move about too much in case she angered Rasmus. He wasn't someone to be messed with. She had seen him use his powers and he was one of the strongest warlocks of all times.

Before she could dwell on it, she heard footsteps but there were two of them. Rasmus was bringing someone with him.

Rasmus smiled broadly when he found her sitting exactly where he had left her.

Kaira looked up curiously to see Amanda walk in along with Rasmus.

"Isn't she beautiful, Amanda?" He didn't take his eyes off Kaira to see the jealousy and rage on her face.

"She is. Tell me, Rasmus, what do you intent to do with her?"

He smirked before settling opposite Kaira and making her nervous under his intense gaze.

"I intent to make her mine forever by tomorrow."

Kaira fidgeted nervously feeling her anxiety grow with his words.

She watched as Amanda got impossibly enraged, her nostrils flared as she glared at Kaira who wanted nothing more than to disappear at that very moment.

"I want you to prepare her. We will have a small ceremony in the evening before I consummate our marriage. Share your knowledge with her, will you." Rasmus looked at Amanda who immediately controlled her facial expressions.

"Teach her to feed my fetishes, my likes and dislikes; teach her to satisfy me." He smirked evilly before getting up to make some calls.

Kaira let out a puff of air before allowing her eyes to tear up and letting go of any control. She was shaking and her mind was running with thoughts so fast she thought she might collapse with the intensity.

"I have no idea what he sees in you. You are just a girl who doesn't even know how to take care of herself! How in the world can anyone teach you to satisfy a man and a man like Rasmus no less!" Amanda said with hatred in her voice.

"He will rip you, you won't be able to handle him, little girl."

Kaira broke down in sobs just then. She did not want to get married; not to Rasmus anyways and the thought of him touching her and _inside_ her was disgusting and disturbing. She knew he would never treat her like Paul did. She knew he restrained himself but Rasmus, he wouldn't think twice before doing exactly what Amanda said, rip her apart.

Kaira didn't know what would be worse, the emotional torture or the physical one.

She looked up to see Amanda had moved to the large window and was looking out deep in thought.

She turned to Kaira with a gleam in her eyes.

"How much magic do you know?"

* * *

Paul sat opposite Nana while Sam and Emily sat tensely and watched them. Everyone else had been ordered out.

Nana was focusing on the picture of Kaira that she had laid on the wooden table. Her eyes were closed and her hands were spread out over the picture palms down.

Paul stared at the photograph. Kaira looked radiant and happy. Her lips stretched in a smile as her eyes shone with happiness. She was in a treehouse and looked content. He hoped she was OK. He missed her like crazy. He didn't know how used to he had become of having her at h.. their home now. He missed her smell and the soft curved of her body. He wished he had not waited as much as he did to claim her as his own especially when she wanted that. He had turned her down with utmost difficulty, wanting their relationship to grow before they took the next step because there would be no looking back.

He wanted her to feel special and needed. He didn't want to just jump in bed with her. His brothers teased him about his blue balls but he could see the admiration and respect that they had for him when he put her needs before his. He did not want her to feel rushed or regret.

After a short conversation with Nana though, he was re-evaluating his decision. Nana did mention that if he had mated with her, it would have been a breeze to find her. But she was pleased that he was strengthening their relationship before that.

Without opening her eyes, Nana extended a hand to Paul offering her palm to him. Paul took it without hesitation, eager to find his mate and rip that bastard to shreds for taking her from him.

Nana's brows crinkled in concentration before she asked for his other hand as well. They now held hands over her picture.

"Concentrate on her picture and on your bond with her."

Paul closed his eyes and followed her instructions. It wasn't hard since her face popped right up in his mind. He thought back to the first time he had laid eyes on her; the feeling of immense elation and possessiveness, the overpowering emotion to love and protect her always.

He heard a gasp and his eyes flew open. He saw Kaira's picture was no longer on the table but floated in air. Nana's eyes were closed still in concentration although now her forehead was clear of any crinkles and her pupils seemed to move behind her closed lids.

"Close your eyes and focus on what you see."

Paul closed his eyes once again and his hands tightened their hold as his body tensed. There was a flurry of colours in his mind before proper images seemed to form gradually.

He saw her then, browsing through the grocery store. It was as if he was right there. But suddenly it went black. He frowned but the image changed to a room quickly enough. He watched her get up and look about in confusion before blue eyes came into focus. Paul gritted his teeth as he watched him crawl closer to her and she seemed to become breathless. He could _feel_ her unease and anxiety. It made him edgy. There was a fast movement and the images moved quickly before his eyes and he was sure his pupils could be seen moving from behind his lids as well as he tried to focus. It was as if someone was fast forwarding a movie.

Then it stopped and he was able to focus and saw Rasmus enter with a woman behind him. He could feel the enmity, jealousy and rage flow from the woman. It was directed at his Kaira.

Again the images seemed to be moving quickly before they focused on what seemed to be a menu card. It looked like someone pressed a magnifying glass right up his face because suddenly the letters on it became clear; The Phoenix Grand Hotel.

As quickly as the images had begun appearing, they disappeared.

Nana opened her eyes as did Paul and they stared at each other with a new knowledge.

They knew where she was.

* * *

AN: Hey! Thanks for sticking with me and I hope you continue to enjoy this story. Please share your thoughts so I may know if I'm going in the right direction. Until next time…


	19. Chapter 19

Note: Thanks to all who have followed and favorited this story and me.

Thanks to the reviewers-

xoaddie- Thanks for that awesome review. I'm glad you liked it. Yup, Amanda does want her out of the picture. Next chapter I think Paul and Kaira would be together.

Twin68- Yes, Rasmus deserves it. Let's see how that plays out.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19

Kaira huffed in annoyance as she tried yet again to create a portal. Witches could apparently do that; teleport. But Kaira had yet to achieve the feat.

Amanda found it highly amusing though.

"My, oh my, to think the all-powerful, soon to be mate of Rasmus, doesn't even know how to create a portal." She chuckled condescendingly, making Kaira's blood boil.

"Why don't you do it then?" She glared at Amanda.

"Why would I? Rasmus would know if I did it. I would already be in hell when you escape. Why would I increase my punishment by helping you further?" She crossed her arms and sneered at Kaira.

Kaira huffed and rubbed her temples. They were losing time. Rasmus would be back soon and she wasn't getting anywhere with this magical escape plan.

Why didn't her nana teach her any of this? It would have been so much better.

Tears gathered in her eyes as she felt panic attack her nerves.

Amanda was staring out of the window, trying to come up with a better plan.

"Can't I just try and escape the good old way? Climb out of the window or try and escape from the fire exit?"

"There are eyes on you all the time. Rasmus would know if you pulled a stunt like that. But with magic, he would come to know only when he comes here to see for himself."

Kaira looked at her in confusion.

Amanda sighed.

"Your magic would block his momentarily and he would be blinded if he was looking into it."

Kaira's expression didn't change.

"Didn't the old hag teach you anything?! There is a spell by which he can actually see into your mind and know what you are doing, where you are. Didn't you ever feel eyes on you? Ever felt momentary dizziness? Had Dreams?"

Kaira stiffened as she processed this information and nodded. Amanda huffed.

"I could be doing so much more but here I am babysitting!"

"Trust me, I don't want to be here either."

"Doesn't change anything, does it? With your zero knowledge of magic, there are zero to nil chances of you getting away. And tomorrow, Rasmus will do as planned. And you will ruin my future forever!" Amanda pointed an accusatory finger at her.

Kaira let go of the tears she had been holding in.

Amanda huffed and left the room.

And then Kaira had a vision.

* * *

"Close your eyes."

Paul did as instructed. They were in the forest since Nana said it would help her channel all the energy.

"When I say then hold my hands." She instructed and Paul nodded.

He could hear her murmur things but his thoughts were too loud for him to hear anything.

His head felt heavy on his shoulders which sagged with the knowledge of being unable to protect his Kaira, the one thing that is the primal need of a wolf; to protect his mate. He already felt the loss of her touch and her presence. He didn't feel good, anxiety eating away at him. He felt almost sick which was strange because he hadn't been ever since being a wolf.

The wolf part of him was yearning to be with her, to hunt down the fucker who dared to put his hands on _his_ Kaira. He wanted nothing more than to go wolf and smell her out or follow the tug. Unfortunately, nana had already told him it would only get him so far since Rasmus would definitely be using magic to block them out. But now that they knew where she was, it would only be a matter of time before they found her.

Nana had said there were only a few places where the witches and warlocks felt comfortable staying, the more deserted and less habited part of town. She seemed to know what she was doing and Paul could feel the tension rolling off her and that made him trust her. She was almost as anxious as him to get her back.

"You need to stop doing that. If you phase in the portal, I have no idea how that would affect you but I'm guessing it won't be good." Nana frowned at Paul who was trembling like a leaf caught in a storm.

Paul opened his eyes to see he was close to phasing. He fought for the strength to remain calm. A tough exploit for him.

However, he did calm down and Nana gave him a look which clearly said he couldn't do that again and he nodded. They were only losing time that way. He needed to get his act together.

"Ready?"

He nodded and before he could say 'wolf' he saw what looked like a huge jelly like rectangle appear in front of him.

"Walk in and close your eyes." Nana instructed as she still held his hand and walked in.

Paul gulped and his grip on her hand tightened. He felt like a little kid being taken to first day of school. This was new territory. But the promise of what lay ahead made him follow.

He sucked in a breath and quickly closed his eyes as the brightness around him seemed to grow manifold. His body felt an intense pressure like he was being sucked into a vortex, which he probably was. He fought the urge to phase to counter the effect.

As quickly as the feeling had appeared, it disappeared and he opened his eyes as he stumbled.

He opened his eyes to see he was in the middle of some small shop.

A glass shattered somewhere and he turned to see a woman in her thirties fall to the ground.

He looked at nana questionably.

"Sorry, we didn't really have the time to land in a forest or some deserted area. I wanted to be exactly where we need to look." She said sheepishly.

He nodded and shrugged but wondered how she felt about the woman seeing her but his unasked question was answered when she walked over the unconscious woman and put her hand on her forehead and chanted something.

Obviously she was clearing her memory.

They had been walking for only about fifteen – twenty minutes when they saw it; the hotel. The neon sign was huge on top of what looked like a ten storey building.

"We are here."

* * *

AN: Thanks for sticking with me everyone. I hope you are enjoying this story. Do let me know what you think. It helps me get the motivation to keep on writing and update quickly.

Btw, did you guys read one of my other stories, Sunshine? It made it to four, yes _four,_ communities. I'm guessing it's a good thing. :D


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks to all who have followed and favorited this story and me.

simbacurls mentioned that chapter 19 was not being displayed and so I have combined chapter 19 and 20 here. Please let me know if chapter 19 is visible then I will edit this chapter.

Thanks for being here and I hope you enjoy these chapters.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19

Kaira huffed in annoyance as she tried yet again to create a portal. Witches could apparently do that; teleport. But Kaira had yet to achieve the feat.

Amanda found it highly amusing though.

"My, oh my, to think the all-powerful, soon to be mate of Rasmus, doesn't even know how to create a portal." She chuckled condescendingly, making Kaira's blood boil.

"Why don't you do it then?" She glared at Amanda.

"Why would I? Rasmus would know if I did it. I would already be in hell when you escape. Why would I increase my punishment by helping you further?" She crossed her arms and sneered at Kaira.

Kaira huffed and rubbed her temples. They were losing time. Rasmus would be back soon and she wasn't getting anywhere with this magical escape plan.

Why didn't her nana teach her any of this? It would have been so much better.

Tears gathered in her eyes as she felt panic attack her nerves.

Amanda was staring out of the window, trying to come up with a better plan.

"Can't I just try and escape the good old way? Climb out of the window or try and escape from the fire exit?"

"There are eyes on you all the time. Rasmus would know if you pulled a stunt like that. But with magic, he would come to know only when he comes here to see for himself."

Kaira looked at her in confusion.

Amanda sighed.

"Your magic would block his momentarily and he would be blinded if he was looking into it."

Kaira's expression didn't change.

"Didn't the old hag teach you anything?! There is a spell by which he can actually see into your mind and know what you are doing, where you are. Didn't you ever feel eyes on you? Ever felt momentary dizziness? Had Dreams?"

Kaira stiffened as she processed this information and nodded. Amanda huffed.

"I could be doing so much more but here I am babysitting!"

"Trust me, I don't want to be here either."

"Doesn't change anything, does it? With your zero knowledge of magic, there are zero to nil chances of you getting away. And tomorrow, Rasmus will do as planned. And you will ruin my future forever!" Amanda pointed an accusatory finger at her.

Kaira let go of the tears she had been holding in.

Amanda huffed and left the room.

And then Kaira decided to take her chance.

* * *

"Close your eyes."

Paul did as instructed. They were in the forest since Nana said it would help her channel all the energy.

"When I say then hold my hands." She instructed and Paul nodded.

He could hear her murmur things but his thoughts were too loud for him to hear anything.

His head felt heavy on his shoulders which sagged with the knowledge of being unable to protect his Kaira, the one thing that is the primal need of a wolf; to protect his mate. He already felt the loss of her touch and her presence. He didn't feel good, anxiety eating away at him. He felt almost sick which was strange because he hadn't been since ever since being a wolf.

The wolf part of him was yearning to be with her, to hunt down the fucker who dared to put his hands on _his_ Kaira. He wanted nothing more than to go wolf and smell her out or follow the tug. Unfortunately, nana had already told him it would only get him so far since Rasmus would definitely be using magic to block them out. But now that they knew where she was, it would only be a matter of time before they found her.

Nana had said there were only a few places where the witches and warlocks felt comfortable staying, the more deserted and less habited part of town. She seemed to know what she was doing and Paul could feel the tension rolling off her and that made him trust her. She was almost as anxious as him to get her back.

"You need to stop doing that. If you phase in the portal, I have no idea how that would affect you butI'm guessing it won't be good." Nana frowned at Paul who was trembling like a leaf caught in a storm.

Paul opened his eyes to see he was close to phasing. He fought for the strength to remain calm. A tough feat for him.

However, he did calm down and Nana gave him a look which clearly said he couldn't do that again and he nodded. They were only losing time that way. He needed to get his act together.

"Ready?"

He nodded and before he could say 'wolf' he saw what looked like a huge jelly rectangle appear in front of him.

"Walk in and close your eyes." Nana instructed as she still held his hand and walked in.

Paul gulped and his grip on her hand tightened. He felt like a little kid being taken to first day of school. This was new territory. But the promise of what lay ahead made him follow.

He sucked in a breath and quickly closed his eyes as the brightness around him seemed to grow manifold. His body felt an intense pressure like he was being sucked into vortex, which he probably was. He fought the urge to phase to counter the effect.

As quickly as the feeling had appeared, it disappeared and he opened his eyes as he stumbled.

He opened his eyes to see he was in the middle of some small shop.

A glass shattered somewhere and he turned to see a woman in her thirties fall to the ground.

He looked at nana questionably.

"Sorry, we didn't really have the time to land in a forest or some deserted area. I wanted to be exactly where we need to look." She said sheepishly.

He nodded and shrugged but wondered how she felt about the woman seeing her but his unasked question was answered when she walked over the unconscious woman and put her hand on her forehead and chanted something.

Obviously she was clearing her memory.

They had been walking for only about fifteen – twenty minutes when they saw it; the hotel. The neon sign was huge on top of what looked like a ten storey building.

"We are here."

* * *

Chapter 20

Kaira was scared beyond words but this was her best bet. She put her ear on the door to hear any movement. When she didn't, she quickly ran to the huge window to take a peek. She was at least on the fifth floor she could make out. She wouldn't get out of here without some injuries but it was better than allowing Rasmus to take advantage of her.

She stepped out and sucked in a breath. This was scary. But she didn't see anybody out there like Amanda had hinted.

She heard a noise and looked towards it. She could only see two figures running towards her. She panicked and lost her footing.

Kaira screamed as she grabbed the handle on the window and dangled from it.

Paul and Nana saw her but she didn't seem to notice them. And then both of their eyes went wide when they saw what she was doing. She was escaping from the window of the fifth floor.

Paul ran towards her trying to keep his calm while nana struggled to keep up.

His blood ran cold when she screamed and lost her footing. He ran faster.

Kaira's heart seemed to want out of her chest. She had been stupid to think she would make it out of here alive and intact. But then she heard the sweetest voice.

"Kaira! Jump, I'll catch you!"

She looked down and for a second she thought she was hallucinating. She knew it happened when your brain was deprived of oxygen and she _was_ struggling to breath.

"Kaira! It's me! Just jump baby!" Paul was frantic. She wouldn't be able to hold on if he tried to go in the building and tried to locate her. He didn't want to let her out of his sight anyways.

Kaira looked down again and the window swayed with her weight. She screamed.

"Kaira!" Nana's voice rang in her ears and without thinking too much she let go while trying to hold in her scream, she could see a crowd beginning to gather. They didn't need that.

Soon enough she landed right in Paul's arms who held her tightly in his arms.

"Thank God you're Ok." He whispered in her ears while nuzzling her neck.

"Kaira, is Rasmus in there?" Nana wanted to get out of there soon.

"No, he had gone out but Amanda is somewhere in there."

They looked up and on cue Amanda peeked out the window.

"Let's go!"

Paul and Nana retraced their steps into the small shop. Kaira still tucked in Paul's arms.

"Paul, let me go, I'll slow you down." She said.

"No" was his simple answer.

They reached the shop in a few minutes leaving behind a small group of people who were still bewildered by what they had witnessed.

Paul stood to the side as they watched nana work her magic to open up the portal again.

The woman who was there previously wasn't in sight. The shop was empty to their relief.

As soon as the jelly like rectangular portal came in sight nana motioned for both of them to step in.

Paul stepped in quickly, eager to get back home to safety.

Just as he had put one step in though, Rasmus came barging into the shop.

"What the hell!" He growled out at the sight before him.

"Nana!" Kaira screamed when she sensed her nana was planning on closing the portal and staying behind.

Paul had other plans though and he pulled her in quickly before she closed it off completely.

They all got a good look at Rasmus' enraged face. His hand was outstretched as he went on to grab at nana but Paul had already pulled her in and he only managed to grab on to the sleeve of her top which he ripped while trying to pull her but the portal closed and once again they were pulled into empty space like vortex.

Soon enough they were back in the woods of La Push.

As soon as they stepped there, Kaira pushed off Paul and vomited on the forest floor.

Paul rubbed her back soothingly as nana caught her breath.

The wolves patrolling the forest had heard the commotion and were quick to get to them. They all seemed relieved when they saw them there along with Kaira, yipping and barking in what seemed delight.

"Still got it in me." Nana smirked as Kaira and Paul turned to look at her.

Kaira smiled a small smile but all the excitement had worn her out.

"Relax, baby. We'll be home in no time. You are safe now. I'll never let you go." Paul murmured as he lifted her once again and started walking home.

Jared and Sam had phased back as well and were helping Nana home with them.

They were relieved to have them back.

* * *

Rasmus was furious. He went back to the room and found Amanda there biting her nails.

He growled as he pulled her up by her hair making her scream.

"Didn't I tell you to watch her?! Where the hell were you when she escaped from the window?!"

Amanda was struggling against his hold, her hands over his to make him lose his grip on her hair.

"I..I only went to the bathroom." Tears gathered in her eyes from the pain.

"How could you be so careless?! I specifically asked you to seal the window!" He said as he flung her to the wall.

Amanda screamed as her body hit the wall and slouched down on the floor, cradling her head.

Rasmus was pacing the room, no longer interested in her.

"I have to get her back. I will get her back." He muttered to himself and walked out leaving behind a hurt Amanda who knew her chances of being with him were getting slimmer by the minute.

* * *

AN: Thoughts please!


End file.
